


春风十里 不如睡你（全集）

by sanqian864



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-04 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864
Summary: 不要在ao3点赞，麻烦回老福特三连，感谢~





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
男男可婚可育设定⚠️  
狗血淋漓，先婚再离后爱⚠️  
杨晓宇出没⚠️  
还有一个不能剧透所以不能写出来的⚠️🤣🤣🤣

前言：阿云嘎和郑云龙各自藏了一件宝贝，当秘密被对方发现，就是破镜重圆的时候。

正文：

阿云嘎：

伊豆的海特别特别美，如果你也能看到，那该多好。

我这句语气真的好像你……

我想我可能爱上了你。

郑云龙把明信片吹干，眼睛还留恋着上面的字，目光触及最后那个“你”，他笑了笑，反正这是一张永远不会寄出去的明信片，那个“你”也是一个永远不会再见到的人。

他把东西塞进背包里，收拾了行李，坐上日本飞杭州的航班。

账户几近赤字，郑云龙这几天投出了上百封简历，只有一家Long Café给予回复，请他去杭州的门店面试。

当他抵达这个拿花园洋房改造的咖啡店的时候，里面迎出来的老板让他全身都僵住了。明明是夏天，他的心却如坠入冰窖一般。

他那深邃的轮廓和幽深的眼眸，郑云龙太熟悉了，那是他这一辈子想忘掉而忘不掉的模样。

为什么又在这里遇到？！

“你好！你是郑先生吧？”对方伸出手来，牵起赤条条白而壮实的胳膊，脸上洋溢着热情真诚的笑容，来掩饰拘谨和客气——又不十分像他，郑云龙暗自这么想。“您…您是……？”他紧张得舌头都快不听使唤了。

“我叫杨晓宇。”对方又笑。

又是杨晓宇。

记忆里，那时上海刚刚入秋，郑云龙与万千大学生一样面临刚毕业就失业的尴尬局面，家里没有任何支持，一个音乐剧学生，手停口就停。就在这个当口，敬老院给他打来电话，说外婆心肌衰竭需要抢救，送到了附近的医院。

心脏搭桥手术需要几十万，郑云龙指望不上他爸，只好找了家酒吧，主业推销洋酒，兼职驻唱歌手。日夜颠倒暗无天日，单纯为钱奔波的生活给他留下了抽烟的嗜好、酒吧里马佳为首的一群哥们儿和好酒量。

偏偏那天不知道为什么，唱了两首歌之后，到吧台陪一个男客人喝了几杯就不省人事了。

等郑云龙再次醒来——他发现自己正躺在酒吧包房的沙发上，晕头转向，屋子里很安静，只有外面舞池“哐当哐当”的背景乐试图穿门而入。

几秒之后，他看到自己身边还躺着一个男人，他跳起身决定先离开包房，可门把怎么也按不动，这才逐渐清醒——有人在酒里下了药把他迷晕，锁进了这间包房？！

沙发上的男人迟迟未醒，郑云龙把头凑过去，这人长得真俊啊，即便是莺莺燕燕扎堆的声色场，也从没有出现过这样好看的人，对方睁开了眼，郑云龙发现他那双深邃的眼眸尤其特别，光全被眉骨压着，不怒而自威。

“看够了吗？”

“看…看…”郑云龙觉得自己有点傻，为什么要回答他？他直起身子，指了指包房的门：“门被锁了，出不去。”

那男人面无表情地坐起身，嘴角略垂着看起来有些不高兴，掏出手机发现已经自动关机，然后才把注意力转向眼前人：“你是谁？”

“我叫郑云龙，是这家酒吧的驻唱歌手。”

“郑云龙？！”那男人提高了音量，眼中寒光一闪。很久以后，郑云龙回想起两人初见的这一幕，才意识到如果当初没有直接说出全名，也许后来的一切都不会发生。

而当时的他一心只在打不开的门上，便天真地点了点头。

那男人突然急切地起身向门走去，使劲按了一下门把——门开了，外面蹲了几十个记者，闪光灯挤进门缝迫切地要拍下房里的一切，尤其是那个目瞪口呆的郑云龙。

男人一把拉起郑云龙，甩开无数个怼到面前来录音的手机，门外的世界嘈杂得快要爆炸，好像有成千上万张嘴企图与两人对话。男人拿健壮的胳膊隔开郑云龙与世界，把他快步带到自己的车上，一脚油门离开了是非之地。

郑云龙被带回一片别墅区，从小区保安亭到家门口，坐车都需要五分钟。  
陌生男人把车停入车库，领着他下车入屋，别墅里挑高设计大气森冷，里外墙壁是深浅错落的灰色，开放式厨房的隔墙仿照粗砺的砖墙设计，整栋房子充斥着直男审美的工业风设计，一点人气都留不住。  
只觉得冷，郑云龙抖了抖，他是很怕冷的。  
那男人低沉着嗓音让几个后来才到的西装革履的年轻人上书房说话，三人上了别墅内的独立电梯，便消失不见了。  
郑云龙看了一眼手机，凌晨两点多，他饿了。于是悄悄钻进厨房打开冰箱，东张西望，在别人家里大动干戈恐怕不合适，只取了卷纸面、鸡蛋、西红柿和葱。

进了书房，黄子已经忍不住开始喋喋不休：“这事儿明显是有人算计安排好了！转眼就上头版头条了！各大网站的电话咱们都已经打过了，律师函也在起草，可撤销这新闻到底是需要时间的呀！”  
高杨冷着脸斜了他一眼：“你闭嘴。”  
“好。”黄子撅着唇退到边上。  
高杨把手里的文件夹送到总裁手里：“阿总，您和酒吧驻唱歌手的新闻登上了各大媒体头条，我们已经动用各方关系拦截销毁，但还需要时间操作，上头部门肯定是瞒不过去的。”  
原本两个男人共处一室没什么了不起，只是——阿总打开文件夹，各网站通稿映入眼帘——媒体在他夺门而出后，在垃圾桶里找到两个用过的安全套，由此看图说话，大做文章。  
“哼。”阿总毫无笑意地扯了扯嘴角，把东西丢到一边，算是认可了黄子刚才的话。  
一个家大业大的上市公司总裁，即便是私生活混乱，原本也没什么了不起，只是最近他投标的生意是政府资助的项目，上级部门极重视合作单位的名誉，如果这桩事没个体面的交代，三千万的生意泡汤了不说，后期的合作也化作了泡影。  
“这个名不见经传的驻唱歌手，媒体还没有查出他的身份，待会儿我可能要与那位先生聊一聊，探探底细，很可能是对家公司派来的。”  
高杨的猜测提醒了总裁，“立刻通知下去，所有人——”他强调着在桌上点了点，“所有人不许再叫我阿总。”

三人开了个短会就下了楼，一楼葱香四溢，循着香味找到人，正在餐桌旁吃面。  
那张年轻的脸庞在袅袅热气中抬起来，被蒸得微红，眼中满是水光，柔得似春风里的弱柳，他舔了舔唇，咧嘴客气地笑：“我实在太饿了，下了点汤面，给你留了一碗！”  
他熟门熟路地跑回厨房给对方盛了满满一碗，又见高杨和黄子，也都给他们盛了。  
反到郑云龙更像是家里的主人，请对面三个坐下，趁热吃。  
阿总很久没有吃过这样的东西了，粗糙、热乎、充满烟火气。  
黄子稀里哗啦地嘬，嘴里还挂着面呢直夸郑云龙手艺好。  
郑云龙抬起头来笑，余光瞥到对面那张冰块脸，连热乎的汤面都无法融化他下抿的唇角。半晌，冰块开口了：“郑先生平时喜欢上网吗？”  
高杨自然知道老板什么意思，竖起耳朵听。  
“我不乐意管闲事，网上乱七八糟的事儿太多了。”而郑云龙以为只是闲聊。  
不爱上网，难怪认不出眼前人。  
阿总又若无其事地问：“那郑先生有什么爱好呢？”  
“做饭，睡觉，撸猫。”郑云龙想了想，像他这样的人，光是为攒外婆的医药费和房租钱就已经够累的了，爱好？那是奢侈品。这位大老板怎么能懂另一个世界的苦呢。  
“挺好。”阿总的话意味深长，高杨在旁点了点头。  
郑云龙敷衍地笑了一下，“对了，还未请教您尊姓大名。”  
“杨晓宇。”男人露出一个未知深浅的笑容。

高杨和黄子走后，阿总说夜深了，请郑先生去客房里先睡下，郑云龙无所谓地照做，可他没想到，从那一刻起，他已经落入了对方为他设下的局。

“杨晓宇”把人留在自己的住处只是缓兵之计，一来等危机公关想出周全的方案再决定下一步，二来把他控制起来，免得媒体找到他，再有什么后患。  
第二天中午郑云龙才醒，屁股底下那张King size的床让他睡得找不着边际，抬头一看钟——该回去喂胖子了！  
他爬起身穿上外套下了楼，正好撞见杨晓宇的女朋友缠着他说话，这女孩子声音嗲得像无骨的绵掌，打在身上恐怕只会痒。“亲爱的，昨晚到底是怎么回事嘛～”  
“跟你没有关系。”杨晓宇坐在沙发上滑开手机，听到脚步声回头看了看郑云龙，“醒了？阿姨做了点菜，一起吃吧。”他对这个才认识了半天的陌生人反而温和一些。  
三人面面相觑，郑云龙才发现杨晓宇的女朋友居然是他的远亲，可以叫声表妹。郑云龙也曾是个比上不足比下有余的富二代，圈子里也认识些人，如今与他们是云泥之别，不如不相认的好。  
不过表妹性子很温柔，认出郑云龙后亲切地喊了句“表哥！”然后才跟着他们坐到餐桌上。  
郑云龙吃得很急，“咕嘟咕嘟”把最后一点汤喝了便说要回去了。  
“多谢让我借宿一夜。”胖子还在家等着呢！  
“郑先生，等一下，请坐。”杨晓宇放下筷子，十指交叉在眼前，拿出商量的口吻，说：“公关部今早拿出了个方案，想征得你的同意。”  
“啊？”  
“是这样的，昨晚上的事被媒体添油加醋传得乱七八糟，我很抱歉连累了你。但更重要的是我公司的名誉也受损了，现眼下正在谈的重要案子恐怕拿不下来。所以呢……”杨晓宇抬起锋利的眉眼，将视线压过去，“希望你先搬到我这儿，咱俩登记结婚，办个酒席，给上级部门一个交代。等这笔生意谈下来，一两年后大众的注意力转移了，咱们就悄悄离婚，到时候我会分给你这个项目净利润的百分之十，”他抬起三根指头，“三百万，够买你两年了吧。”  
三百万，足够让郑云龙这个初出社会的三无青年扎根在上海了，至少外婆的医疗费用肯定是够了，还能把她转到三甲医院，找个科主任做手术。  
可是郑云龙迟疑了，尤其是看着一旁手足无措的表妹。  
倘若不是总裁大人前阵子与女明星不小心闹出了绯闻，如今也不至于招惹那么多媒体。总裁见对方竟然没有一口答应，以为是三百万的筹码不够：“或者你开个价。”  
“我？开价？”  
“嗯，每个人都有自己的价，女明星有女明星的价——”他瞥了眼身边的女孩，“高雅有高雅的价。你觉得自己值多少价钱，可以跟我谈。”  
郑云龙真的很需要钱，可不是这样的钱。  
他站起身，反客为主，居高临下地看着杨晓宇，一个字一个字地从嘴里蹦出来：“对不起，我 没 兴 趣。”  
“哧…”总裁喉头突然迸发出的笑声吓得高雅颤了颤。他抬起眉眼仰面看去，郑云龙的怒意在他眼底根本激不起波澜：“你会回来求我，但是到时候，我会重新考虑你的价值。”


	2. 第二章

“什么狗屁总裁！”郑云龙回到家手机充上电就打电话给马佳，“眼睛里只有钱钱钱！不拿人当人！”

马佳刚刚还被记者堵在酒吧门口问酒吧的情况，也被气得够呛：“你说是哪个王八蛋把你弄进了包房里？为什么偏偏就是你呀？”

“我怎么知道！”

胖子吃饱了饭，在郑云龙的肚子上踩来踩去，选了个合适的位置坐下，蜷进他怀里。

刚挂了的电话突然响起，医院打来的，说老太太今早昏迷了，医院不擅长做难度极高的心脏搭桥手术，请郑云龙今天必须到院办转院手续。

郑云龙骂了句脏话跳起身，赶往医院。

主治医师见了他，自是赶紧迎上来讨债：“郑先生，转院时记得把拖欠的医药费都付清，否则医院会起诉你。”

郑云龙茫然无措地站在冰冷的走道里，他两手空垂着，显得又蠢又尴尬：“可是…这么突然的情况，我不知道把我外婆转去哪个医院啊……”

“郑先生，恕我直言，医院不会放着昏迷的老人不管，除非……除非……”他顿了一声，“现在您即便有钱，也没有医院会收这个病人的！”

……

“你会回来求我，但是到时候，我会重新考虑你的价值。”

言犹在耳。

郑云龙隔着窗玻璃看着外婆苍白的脸色，护士正将各种仪器和管道从她身上拆除，没了它们，外婆还能活多久？

郑云龙问自己，自尊能值多少钱？

手机突然响起来，是一串陌生的号码，电话那头传来高杨的声音：“郑先生，我们总裁说您一定有了新的决定，只需回答是或不是。”

“……”郑云龙踌躇，脚尖碾了碾地上的烟头，余光里瞥过老人家，他现在犹豫的每一秒，都是在浪费外婆的性命。他咬住后槽牙，只答：“是……”

“那好，您的外婆将会被转入上海最好的私立医院，总裁预约了三甲医院心内科教授明早与您谈话，安排手术事宜，一切费用都已支付，随行保姆已经在楼下等候，现在请您下楼。”

“好……”郑云龙不舍地望了一眼老人，多想进去和她道个别，可是此刻他只能服从杨晓宇的命令。

到达办公楼时已近傍晚，黄子在门口接了人直接往二十八楼带，玻璃门里坐在办公桌旁的人齐刷刷地盯住穿行于走廊的那个大高个，又帅又颓的样子引来阵阵议论：“那是总裁昨晚睡的小歌手？”

“好帅啊！腿怎么那么长啊！”

“嘘——总裁不让瞎议论，赶紧坐回去坐回去！”

“可是，咱们总裁不是刚跟女明星传了绯闻吗？他怎么性取向突然变啦？”

“议论总裁的是非，不想干了？”高杨的声音冷冷地传过来，也不知道他什么时候像个幽灵似的出现在门口的。办公室里顿然鸦雀无声……

杨晓宇再次见到郑云龙的时候眼里的光都变了，他靠坐在总裁椅上，翘起长腿，悠然自得地放出狼王般的眸光，在来者身上上下逡巡了一番，才道：“进来。”

被这样玩味地打量着，龙哥心头冒火，却用劲攥着肩上的包带子，不吭一声。

倒是总裁打破了沉寂：“郑先生，别来无恙啊。”

一切都在他的算计中，这话显得格外讽刺和挑衅。

“我说过，你会回来求我。”他转动椅子，透过一旁的全身镜睨着镜中的郑云龙，“不过你这不像是求人的态度啊～”

郑云龙咬住下唇，向对方近了两步：“我……”声音渐低——郑云龙，自尊一文不值，外婆的命最最重要！

“我不要三百万，只求杨先生您能帮帮我外婆……”

杨晓宇站起身，扯平了衣摆的皱褶，向郑云龙走过去：“我的要求很简单，跟我结婚，三百万买你两年自由，可以吗？”

“嗯……”郑云龙紧攥着裤腿，使出浑身的劲才从喉头挤出一声。

“那走吧。”总裁带头走出了办公室。

“去哪？”

“买婚戒。”

阿总出现在恒隆商场里，穿行于奢侈品专柜之间，一身高定手工西装，皮鞋锃亮，身形笔挺，十分高调，莫说狗仔，路人都要侧目两眼。  
他身边的郑云龙则背着黑色双肩包，蓝外套里的白t恤领口都磨破了，俨然一副大学生的青涩模样，与这般高档的商场格格不入。  
阿云嘎替他拽上外套的帽子盖在头上，他那张小脸转瞬间只剩下颌还能被看见。  
距离事发不到二十四小时，总裁带着他的神秘“小男友”再次出现在公共场合，娱媒疯了一般使劲按快门。  
阿总自然而然地牵起郑云龙的手，歪头与他低语：“高兴点儿，拍着呢。”  
他的手心干燥温暖，不像郑云龙的手，紧张得冰冷微潮，两边掌心贴合，恰好中和了彼此。  
两人走进一家珠宝店，告诉店员他们在选结婚对戒。  
总裁坐在珠宝店里试戴戒指的照片十分钟之后荣登微博热搜，从来没有正面回应过私生活的他携大学生男友出街，筹备婚事，引发网友尖叫。  
公司的公关部门当晚发出声明：总裁大人已顺利完成求婚，即将迈入幸福的婚姻殿堂，希望私生活保持低调，保护好另一半的隐私。感谢社会各界的关心。  
这一夜微博沸腾，商界乍舌，然而只有郑云龙还傻傻地以为他的未婚夫叫杨晓宇。

第二天黄子和高杨就帮郑云龙搬了家，连同胖子一起一锅端进了总裁大人的四层别墅。  
住的还是那一间客房。郑云龙一边收拾东西，一边坐在地上对着胖子叹气：“你爹我出门没看黄历，只好卖身保外婆，你以后乖乖的别惹人嫌，那个杨大总裁一看就知道没什么爱心，你可别被他炖成猫爪汤啊！”  
胖子抬头：“喵～”  
“嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？”阿总的视线里好大一人儿缩得跟个小动物似的，正坐在猫咪对面与它谈心，这画面，只在他很小的时候出现过，那几年他成日放羊，幕天席地，坐在草垛子旁与他的小羊奶声奶气地商量，求它们别乱跑。  
这都多大的人了，还这么孩子气。  
郑云龙那张带着笑容的侧脸映入眼眸时，好像小羊羔舔着掌心，心被柔软的棉花堪堪一击。  
心里头什么东西滋生蔓延着，感觉怪怪的。阿总清了清嗓子：“酒吧那边工作辞了。”  
“可是——”  
总裁一挑眉横眼看去：“讨价还价？”  
“不是…知道了。”  
一叠衣服被丢在他床上，“你手很冷，上海入秋之后转眼就凉了，多穿点。”  
“还有，以后出门戴上口罩。”阿总放下一沓灰色口罩便准备走。  
郑云龙觉得麻烦：“可是我不介意公开跟你结婚。”反正都是假的。  
“我介意。从今天起，你是我隐私的一部分。”  
他走后，郑云龙看了看胖子，点了点它的鼻子：“知道什么意思嘛？就我是他的宠物，跟你一样。”他翻了翻，羊毛衫、大衣、羽绒服一应俱全，连防风衣和登山服都有，不知道的以为郑云龙住北极呢。

过了两天郑云龙打电话去酒吧辞了职，他甚至不敢直接和马佳说这事儿，没想到第二天半夜十一点多还是接到了马佳的电话。  
接通之前以为这哥们儿专程来骂他的，可电话那头传来的尽是嘈杂叫嚷声，郑云龙很难分辨出马佳的声音：“街头那家酒吧找我们干架！你他娘的快来啊！”


	3. 第三章

郑云龙甚至都不确定今晚杨晓宇在不在家。

这几天他好像都没怎么回来过，每天的晚饭都是郑云龙一个人做一个人吃。况且这房子太大了，很难留意到别人的动静。

他用手机打了车，然后戴上口罩，悄悄地下楼开了大门溜出去。

出了门才后悔，应该加件衣服的。

车开到酒吧门口，只见男男女女从里头蜂拥而出，耳边尖叫声和碎玻璃声混成一片。

郑云龙脑子一热直接冲了进去，一个玻璃缸迎面砸过来他闪身躲过，昏暗的灯光下他连人影都没怎么看清就被一拳头砸在脸上，颧骨立刻高高拱起。他原本是来带马佳走的，一时半会儿找不着人还白挨了几拳头，火气冲上头顶，一拳挥出去直接把对方打到趴下。

街头那间酒吧与他们结下不少梁子，今天带了全班人马来清算，这仇本来与郑云龙没多大关系，可众人见来了个人高马大、颇有战斗力的帮手，自是不能放过他，几个壮汉聚拢过来将他团团围住，每人一拳一脚就把他干倒了。郑云龙被按在地上本能地护住脑袋，不知哪个王八蛋偏往他脸上踩，梆硬的皮鞋尖把他腮帮子都踢破了，嘴里满是血腥味儿。

混乱中马佳大喊：“郑云龙！！”然而突破不了这层层阻碍。

对方人多，压倒性优势控制住场面，这时，酒吧门突然大开，一个身材高挑的男人走到门前，朝后面一群抄着棍棒的流氓一声令下：“伤残都算我的。”

那可是一帮职业的街头流氓，他们一涌进场子吆喝几句黑话，手里的铁棍敲出“铛铛铛”的冷声，来闹事的立刻就消停了。

偏有个不知死活的抄着玻璃瓶扑过来，阿总眼中一凛，一个勾拳把他掀翻在地，随手接过棍子，一闷棍把他敲晕了。

杀鸡儆猴，全场肃静。

阿总丢了棍子从地上捡起郑云龙，揪着他的胳膊就往门外拖。

哪知刚迈出酒吧，迎面跑来了一群记者，又是手机又是长枪短炮的，阿总想也没想带着人转身往弄堂里跑，漆黑一片的上海老弄堂霎时被阵阵脚步声惊扰，吵嚷起来——“人呢？？往哪去了？”

“那边那边！！！”

耳边呼啸而过无数陌生人搜寻自己的声音，郑云龙被挤在杨晓宇和亭子间的小门之内，气都不敢喘一声。

这屋子很小，早已废弃了，老上海人拿来堆杂物或给佣人住的，眼下挤着两个大男人，顶天立地的样子，转个身都难。

刚才的打斗还历历在目，身上哪哪都残留着疼痛。

要不是杨晓宇及时赶到……郑云龙眨了眨眼不敢想下去。

杨晓宇的呼吸格外长，一股一股喷在脸上，狭小的空间里郑云龙躲开了对方炽热的目光却躲不开这温热的气息，只能全盘接收，三两下就红了脸，心脏“咚咚咚咚”使劲擂鼓，那挺翘的鼻尖带着热气在他的汗毛上来回搔动着，看似无意又似有意，像羽毛撩动着本就在打颤的心尖儿。他喉头滚动的声音和自己的交叠在一起，每一次微小的动作都带给郑云龙心脏的紧缩。

“这地方…太挤了…”郑云龙怕对方发现自己裸露的肌肤成片染上羞红的颜色，忙说话掩饰，可嗓子哑得只剩下气音，倒更像是在调情。

“嗯。”对方的声音醇厚低沉，胸腔连着他的胸口共振，像是有电流酥酥麻麻地漏过来，在四肢百骸中胡乱攒动，令他整个人陷在不对劲的悸动中无法喊停。

郑云龙是知道自己喜欢男人的，所以他更不敢看杨晓宇那张过于英俊的脸，比山峰更陡峭，比海洋更深邃……不能看不能看，郑云龙闭上眼睛，可眼前的杨晓宇反而更加清晰。

而阿总，极其意外地，感受到了身体某个部位的饱胀……它以前所未有的速度越胀越大，绷紧到极限，好像要冲破拉链直顶出去。

他尴尬地清了清嗓子，只觉得身下的器物被某种力量又给顶回来了，他再看郑云龙在黑暗里红到泛光的脸，明明两个人都没有动，可是这感觉太激烈了，好像稍微蹭一蹭他就要泄了洪。

阿总抬起手，摘下了郑云龙的口罩，他唇角被踢破了，淌出一点血来，隔着窗缝被月光映出点点水色，晶莹的。

阿总吻了上去，用舌尖轻轻舔过他口中破碎的软肉，尝到一点咸腥味却反而更加上瘾地舔弄……亭子间好热，他把郑云龙的身体揉在手掌心里好像要叫他当场融化。

直到郑云龙闷哼两声表示没气了，阿总才依依不舍地松开唇，原本他只是肿了个唇角，现眼下两片唇都高高地隆起，嘟着嘴儿似的，有点可爱。

杨晓宇的眼睛里流露出一点点喜欢，郑云龙看见了，心里竟扑腾了一下。

他跟自己说，一定是刚刚打架打得太过激烈，肾上腺素激增，十分的不冷静，才有了这样的错觉。明明前两天还是彼此讨厌的。

他……他应该讨厌我的吧？

一切不清不明的思绪被黄子的电话打断了：“老板，我跟着你的手机定位把车开到了弄堂口，现在周围没有记者，你们可以出来了。”

于是郑云龙被带上了车后座，宾利起步，甩开了一切纷扰。

“你要出门应该跟我汇报一声。”杨晓宇坐在他身旁，语气有些严厉。

“走得急，我担心马佳。”

杨晓宇皱起眉头放出冷峻的目光：“我看你应该担心的是你自己！送上门白白被人当沙包打。”

郑云龙这暴脾气，还准备怼回去，这时候车开上了高架打了个弧度极大的左转，郑云龙不受控制地随着惯性倒进了总裁怀里，总裁的胸肌很结实，隔着衣服能蹭出来，郑云龙一下子又红了脸，忙撑着身子挪挪屁股移开。

“你以为我真是流氓老大？刚刚每个人给了两千，才能把你捞出来。”

切。郑云龙暗自在心里不服气——我也没请你来救我啊。

腹诽还没完呢，又一个大转弯，他又滑进了阿总的怀里。这回阿总是有所准备的，抬起臂膀，把人顺势揽在身侧。

郑云龙这才觉得暖和些，他咬着嘴唇愣了愣，恍然发现自己好像在回味什么似的，忙又松开牙齿。

这天晚上，杨晓宇半夜睡不着去敲了郑云龙的房门，郑云龙也没睡，但他抱着胖子蹲在床上不肯吱声——前两天明明还是讨厌他的呀。


	4. 第四章

“老板。”黄子和高杨走进办公室叫了一声，然后开始汇报工作。  
阿总根本没心思听这些，他望着落地玻璃外车水马龙的城市，那一条条车流不息的马路仿佛是昨夜他喷张的血脉，被困在小小的亭子间里，被堵塞在短短的拉链里……  
阿总一直对自己有误解，他理所当然地以为自己喜欢的是女人，所以每次跟公子哥儿们吃饭，总要花钱找几个小明星，万一碰上中意的呢，便能像其他男人一样，潇洒地大手一挥，把人带回去快活一番。  
可是次数多了，花边新闻是传出了不少，阿总却根本……硬不起来。什么样的他都见过，别说有反应了，碰都不乐意碰一下。  
不知道为什么，思绪又飘回昨夜……郑云龙身上的肉很软和，揉一揉好像就会漾出波纹沁出水似的；他舌尖看起来小巧，缠绕起来却很有力；还有后颈，手指尖稍一抚摸就立刻激起颤栗，一层一层的，像是在替身体的主人呻吟，欲拒还迎地说着“不要……”  
阿总抬起手指，出神地凝视着昨夜一探旖旎的指腹……

“老板！”黄子中气十足地喊了一声，被吓一跳的阿总恨不得把文件夹飞过去。  
高杨赶紧跟上：“老板，郑家那边我们调查过了，郑先生的父亲已经另外组织了家庭，跟他根本没什么往来，也从没有去探望过外婆，郑先生不像是被郑家派来的。”  
阿总难得笑了笑：“不是就好。”  
“我们看过酒吧监控，那晚现场人特别多，烟雾缭绕，灯光又暗，只能看到一个男人从吧台架走了郑先生，实在看不清脸。您喝的酒也是吧台送出来的，和每个客人一样。”  
阿云嘎拿起手机打给了郑云龙。  
“喂？”那头伴着说话声“滋拉——”一阵响。  
阿总蹙眉——“又跑出去了？”  
“嗯，跟阿姨去了趟菜市场，买了活鱼回来炖汤，这不烧汤之前要先煎一煎，汤头才浓嘛。”  
一旁的阿姨竖起大拇指：“小郑真懂！”  
阿总听了要翻白眼，作为一个无情的霸道总裁，他的家一直冷清得像个历史博物馆，他也一直安于这种冷清，甚至要求家里的阿姨在八小时的工作时间内做到像个透明人一般，连脚步声都不允许有。  
而郑云龙一搬进来，天天把厨房弄得烟火缭绕的不说，他那只猫到处溜达，早上还挠阿总的房门，现在连阿姨都被他带坏了规矩！  
郑……云……龙！！！  
阿总在心中嘶吼。  
龙仿佛听到了他心里的叫唤声，歪着头夹住电话：“你回来吃晚饭吗？”  
“吃！”  
“行。”郑云龙往淘米篮里添了半碗生米。

从来没有人等过阿总吃饭。阿总的母亲早年过世，父亲成日忙生意，带着儿女离开草原住到北京去之后更是忙得日日不着家。后来厂子倒了，姐姐远嫁，父亲也累垮了身体，不久以后过世了。  
这个空荡荡的家，自始至终只有他一个人。  
阿总每天忙于应酬，即便没有应酬，只要一想到家里空无一人，冰冰冷冷，就随便攒个局，喝点酒吃点菜也就应付过去了。  
他常一个人坐在家里想，这才是真正的“家徒四壁”。  
所以当他打开自家大门，炒菜的声音和香气将他扑了个满怀时，他一时之间说不出话。  
阿姨已经下班了，屋子里只有郑云龙，他又在跟猫嘀咕：“你可别跳上来啊，煤气灶很烫，把你毛烫焦了！待会儿鱼汤里的鱼归你了，乖乖～”  
“你这猫早晚给我炖成猫爪汤喝。”  
杨晓宇的声音低沉地飘过来，吓了郑云龙一跳，正好起锅，他把菜摆上桌搂住胖子：“我儿子做错了什么，我替他跟你道歉！你别炖他他还小……”  
昨儿挨的打今天全显出来了，郑云龙今天可真是鼻青脸肿，显得特别可怜，尤其那双唇……阿总盯着那双一抿一抿微微肿起的唇走神，几秒的功夫身下又起了反应。他忙夹住两条腿交叠在一起，清了清嗓子问：“你…今天就这么出门啊？”  
“戴了口罩和帽子看不太出来。”  
“也不怕吓着邻居。”阿总冷冷的，好像是嘲讽，实际上手里的消息已经发出去，让黄子立刻买跌打药送来。

直到两个人面对面坐下吃饭，屋子里只剩下碗筷碰撞的声音，昨夜亭子间里的画面又浮现在眼前，并不清晰，昏暗的，混乱的，反而愈发觉得暧昧缠绵。一旦有了几分情愫，便像藤蔓一般攀上心房，疯狂滋长，缠绕骚动，那颗心空挂着，不见对方觉得冷，见了对方又觉得热。  
热，太热了。  
阿总脱下了西装，解开领带，继续埋头吃饭。  
郑云龙也觉得气氛微妙，喉头发干，忙起身找了碗来盛了碗汤递给对方。  
鱼汤鲜甜，加了点胡椒粉又隐隐的有些辣，阿总又想起了昨夜的吻……  
“杨晓宇！”郑云龙突然叫了一声，阿总魂都要吓没了，碗“砰”地砸在桌上，汤面剧烈晃荡两下，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”郑云龙得意的笑声随之而来，一骑绝尘。

总裁大人家的洗碗机很好用，省时节水，不过炒菜的锅子郑云龙还是喜欢自己手洗，锅子往热水龙头下滚一圈，挤上洗洁精，拿钢丝球刷两下。  
“郑云龙。”杨晓宇的声音在背后响起，很近的距离，郑云龙一翻身就与他鼻尖顶鼻尖的距离。“我三百万把你买回来，不是让你来做保洁的。”  
“啊？”郑云龙没听到这话里的意思究竟是褒是贬，愣了一愣，对方的唇这就贴上来，身体也跟着贴上来，阿总惦记这个吻一整天了，直到再次从他口中攫取出温柔和羞涩来，这顿饭才算吃饱了。  
“唔……”郑云龙的抗议一并被他化在唇齿里。  
“叮咚——”  
“有人！”郑云龙拿湿手推开压上来的人，在他胸口留下两个手印子。  
好事被打断，阿总黑着脸开门，黄子递来刚买的药膏，见总裁脸色难看，身上还挂着两个湿手印，尴尬地讪笑：“打、打扰了…打扰了……”一溜烟地消失了。  
这时，手机一震，高杨发来消息：听说对头公司与上级部门负责人有所往来。  
阿总盯着字一直看，整个人骤然冷下来，眉骨压着双眸里的光，凝成一汪死水。  
“怎么了？”郑云龙跟过去。  
“对家搞事，接二连三的，烦！”阿总丢了手机，脑子里盘算着如何应付。  
“切，你这表情，还以为天要塌了。谁还没个对家了。”  
“你还有对家？”阿总带着几分试探看过去，真希望他——  
“我当然有啊，那个人叫阿云嘎。”  
心沉沉地，透不出气来。阿总既是失望，又是意料之中。  
“明天，准备好身份证和户口本，高杨会去民政局替我们领结婚证。”总裁大人阴沉着脸，把药膏放在桌上，丢下话就按电梯上楼了。  
郑云龙一时没缓过来——大人物结婚都不需要亲自去登记的吗？


	5. 第五章

证是不用亲自领，但结婚证上的照得本人拍，只是正巧碰上郑云龙鼻青眼肿的这几天，没法拍照，所以这一格暂时空着。

高杨直接走了民政局的“后门”替老板领了结婚证，在大门口和黄子一人一本举着拍了张照，照片里只有两本鲜红的册子在白云的衬托下格外显眼。

高杨掏出手机登陆公司官微账号，递给了黄子：“你语气欢快点你发。”

“总裁大人雷厉风行，赶在三十岁前顺利脱单，感谢大家的祝福！全体员工坐等加工资哦！”

阿总看到这条官宣的时候，差点开除黄子。

他转身把之前买的小盒子丢给郑云龙，命令道：“戒指戴上，以后都不许脱。”

郑云龙照做，戴上之后再偏头看过去，总裁大人也早已经戴在了无名指上。两枚戒指样式是一样的，唯一不同是郑云龙的骨节粗壮一些，比对方的大了半个号。

官宣发出后没几分钟，蔡家小少爷就打电话进来了，接起来便是一声嘹亮的“嘎子哥！！”阿总忙从郑云龙身边站起，就怕这声音穿破手机传到他耳朵里。

“叫唤什么。”

“嘎子哥你怎么不声不响的，结婚啦！！”蔡蔡真是又惊又喜，在自家阳台上连蹦带跳的，“啥也别说了，晚上给你组了个局庆祝脱单，我一切都安排好了，就在咱们家的酒店pub里，你一定要来啊！哦对了，带上你们家那位啊！”

那帮子公子哥一闹起来，阿总的真实身份暴露无遗，他绝不会把郑云龙带出去应酬。

于是，阿总把车钥匙丢给了郑云龙，让他晚上自己开车去医院探望老人，阿总孤身赴约。

蔡蔡他们没见到另一个主角，不肯罢休，非要阿总拿出照片来给大家看看，究竟是什么样的神仙下凡来，能把阿总活活掰弯了。

殊不知，阿总这辈子只对郑云龙这个人产生过感觉。

说起来……郑云龙就好像是家里养着的一只猫，他总若无其事地在你面前走来走去，一会儿瘫在沙发上吃两口零食，一会儿碰碰你的衣服，一会儿抖落两根毛下来，还拿大眼睛无辜地看看你……你无法像他忽视你一样忽视他，因为他总能勾起你的冲动想要抱抱他，亲亲他，甚至……

阿总咳了两声，然而并非喉头不舒服。

那是哪里不舒服呢？阿总自己心里明白。

郑云龙去过医院回到了别墅，自己草草地做了点吃的，洗了澡便准备上床睡觉了。这时高杨的电话打来，说老板喝多了，怕是到了门口需要扶一下，让郑云龙到门口等着。  
郑云龙心里有点担心，忙不迭地冒着冷风就出门去了。  
幸好车开得快，没几分钟就到了门口，阿总跌跌撞撞下了车，闷头扑进了郑云龙怀里，他比郑云龙矮一点儿，低头鼻尖就蹭着了对方的脖子根，小狗似的来回磨，郑云龙被他抱了个满怀躲都躲不开，红着脸不好意思地看了看高杨，高杨面色不改，很有礼貌地伸手请他先进门，然后坐进了车里。  
郑云龙扛着杨晓宇，一步步挪进了自己的房间。  
胖子从床上跳了下去给他腾地儿放醉汉，郑云龙把人妥妥地放在床中央转身去厕所绞一条冷毛巾出来，没想到杨晓宇扒着床沿一股一股地往外吐，冒着酸水泡的呕吐物顺着床单一直挂到地毯上。吐完了嗓子眼被辣到了又咳个不停，郑云龙急急忙忙端了水来给他漱口，屋子里味儿太重了，只能把人扶到他房间里。  
吐过之后，阿总清醒了不少，眼皮子半抬着，躺床上看着忙进忙出的郑云龙，等他捏着毛巾过来给他擦脸，阿总顺势伸手过去按住他的后脑勺，把人抱进怀里吻。  
他的脸白嫩细腻，拿嘴唇来回摩挲像在吃糯米团子，忍不住多咬几口。  
郑云龙觉得自己一定是被他口中的酒气熏醉了，竟无知无觉地倒在他怀里，不挣扎也不推脱，闭上眼享受起了这个绵长而霸道的吻。  
再睁开眼时，杨晓宇居然已经由下而上压在他双腿上坐了起来，骑马一般的架势，脱了他身上的衣服又来解郑云龙的衣服扣子……  
郑云龙紧张地压住他手腕想制止，没料到这喝了酒的人力气大得吓人，三两下就把他的起居服扒了个干净，白软的胸脯肉暴露在总裁视野中，当即被他一口咬上来，郑云龙紧闭眼睛以为要吃痛，怎料他只是用牙齿轻磨着乳头，一只手顺势往下摸进去，直接捏住他的阴囊，比起胸口，裆里的刺激更大，郑云龙一下子就硬了个彻底，滚烫的东西被他那手一把抓住，差点就射了。  
郑云龙抖了抖，他对情事还陌生得很，羞涩得很。  
阿总见时机成熟，把他像煎饼似的翻了个面，脱了两方裤子便要插进去。  
毫无做爱经验的阿总，脑袋里只有一些零星的电影画面，艺术嘛总是剔除糟粕取其精华，主要都是拍抽插之间主人公享受的样子。于是阿总凭着一腔孤勇，那火箭炮似的性器真真是直“插”进去，他的性器又粗又硬，阿总低头看着，也是很稀奇看到它这个模样，总以为大家的都差不多尺寸，郑云龙应该能承受。  
哪知那根勃勃跳动的东西刚探进那干涩紧缩的口子，身下人就跟只抓狂的猫似的紧绷着爪子到处爬，以求躲过他的进攻，还拉开嗓子喊：“疼！疼！！我不要！”  
什么不要！  
叫声上头，阿总插红了眼。  
“郑先生情史很简单，大学时候交过一个男朋友，有开房记录。”  
高杨的这句话在他脑子里盘旋了好几个小时，阿总心里的憋闷此刻全要从下半身奔腾而出了，他一把掐住郑云龙的腰，腰腿一起用力，强行突破重重阻拦向里头顶进去——“啊——”郑云龙被利刃劈开，痛得两行眼泪溢出来，又很快没入被褥间——“杨晓宇你大爷的！！”还不忘带大名辱骂。  
哼，反正他又不是杨晓宇。阿总还颇有些得意，虽然龟头被生涩的肠肉纠得发痛，但他终于把这匹野马骑在了身下，这在草原上是极有成就感的事。  
阿总快马加鞭，凭借超凡的腰腹力量在艰难险阻的小道里骑行，很快迎来性事的快感——整根腰椎都像通了电似的作麻，浑身上下哪一处都敏感得像激点，稍一蹭到立刻发红发烫，他就像坐在浪潮的顶端，随之起伏动荡，晕眩而舒坦，一下又一下，一阵又一阵……而郑云龙就是那片海。  
郑云龙的后穴被强行进入的时候撕裂得严重，出了点血，可他俩谁也看不见，他早已是眼冒金星，几乎要昏厥，没想到第一次做爱的杨晓宇还挺持久，把人翻过来又重新肏进去，有滋有味地顶到最深处，又缓缓退出去，看一眼自己绷得发紫的龟头，再加速往更深处顶进去——“我操！！！”郑云龙觉得胃都要被捅出洞来了！  
这时虚掩着的门敞开了一些，胖子慢慢悠悠迈着猫步走进来，缓缓坐下，好像有意来观摩做爱现场。郑云龙羞得拿手臂挡住脸，手动马赛克似的，被儿子看到爹被强暴，太丢脸了！  
哪知这羞耻激出身下一股热流，龟头得了滋润，进出更加自如，郑云龙突然感受到下体爆发出的快感淹没了疼痛，前列腺想尿又憋得饱胀，经他的大头一碾爽到头皮发麻，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他绷紧了脖子向后仰，像扑打上岸的鱼一样拼命张着嘴却几乎窒息，滚烫的乳头裸露在空气里颤栗起来，“啊……晓宇！”情欲冲破喉咙，郑云龙听不清自己喊了什么。  
“晓宇！”阿总差点就告诉他，跟他做爱的不是杨晓宇，是阿云嘎。  
这冲动化作狠戾的顶撞，喷薄而出，阿云嘎滚烫的掌心抓着他的手腕摁在脑袋旁，露出那对水光潋滟的眼睛，睫毛沾着泪珠子，眼尾像染上了霓虹的色彩——“操！”他眼看着郑云龙的性器在越来越快的颠簸中喷出浓稠的汁液来，溅在他的胸肌上，那东西还仰着天一颠一颠抖个不停，这太刺激了，于是阿云嘎也跟着射了出来，性器在对方身体里抖了好久才抽离。  
郑云龙觉得自己太难了，他甚至说不出来刚刚到底发生了什么，只是感慨人生一般哭了起来。  
顾不上洗澡，阿云嘎把支离破碎的人抱进怀里，舔了舔他的耳垂，意外地尝到了咸苦的泪水，便在他背上轻抚着，与哄羊宝宝别无二致。  
怀里的人抽噎了一阵，很快昏睡了过去，可是阿云嘎却看着他的眉眼毫无睡意。  
郑云龙，如果你知道我是阿云嘎，你会怎么样？


	6. 第六章

“杨晓宇！！”一早厕所里炸出一声男高音，阿总勉强扒开眼下了床循着声音过去，这家伙自从昨夜上了床，就好像挣破了某种桎梏，喊起总裁来连名带姓的，还夹着几分妻管严的气派来，翻天了不成？！

总裁顶着鸡窝头出现在厕所门口：“干嘛？”

“我……我……”郑云龙指了指坐马桶上的屁股，“我好痛，拉不出！”

昨晚上太激烈，今天只要一使劲儿肛门就痛，还直滴血。

阿总得意于自己的尺寸，笑笑说：“那就养一养，明天再拉。”

一只拖鞋转眼就飞过来砸在胸口：“说的是人话吗？”

“那我叫黄子去给你买药膏，我帮你涂可以吗？”阿总说着就要去找手机。郑云龙忙从马桶上站起：“别呀！丢不丢人啊！”

阿总突然一个转身把他捞进怀里，不由分说就霸道地亲上去，由浅至深地侵入，把他的呼吸一点点夺走。

怎么办，他对郑云龙的身体上瘾了，他恨不得抱起他在别墅的每一个角落都做一遍……

“老板，你床单上有血……”阿姨也不知道什么时候溜进来的，打扰了总裁的性致，阿总松开怀里人，瞥过去一眼：“洗了。”

“哦哦，好好……”

阿总从皮夹里抽出一张卡：“这里面有几万块，给你的零花钱。”

是因为昨晚上……郑云龙不想要。

可他却径直走进龙的房间，把卡塞进他的双肩包里，再返回与他说：“你买菜买日用品就用这张卡。今天晚上，等我回来。”

什么意思？？

郑云龙有点害怕地摸摸屁股，却遭他在额头上印了个吻。

中午的时候高雅来了，她说来找总裁吃饭，却没见到人，郑云龙正抱着胖子坐客厅里发呆，无意间回了一句：“杨晓宇去公司了。”

杨晓宇？高雅心里觉得奇怪，又试探着问道：“表哥，你…会不会假戏真做，真的喜欢上那个……杨晓宇啊？”

看着高雅害怕他说会，又期待他说不会的复杂眼神，郑云龙不想伤害她，嘴豁开了个口子不带感情地笑了笑，说：“谁会喜欢他啊！”

吃了午饭，郑云龙正想回房里补觉，被阿姨叫住了，她递上来一包东西：“小郑啊，这是阿姨老家带来的咸肉，很香很香的！你上次说要做腌笃鲜给老板吃，这块咸肉正好可以用！”

“谢谢阿姨！”郑云龙接过袋子打开来，咸肉上包了一层杂志内页，他瞟过一眼觉得眼熟，再定睛一看——

阿云嘎在公司里连开五个小时的会，到家已经九点多了，原以为郑云龙会给他留些饭菜，没想到屋子里空空如也，仿佛又回到了之前孤身一人的岁月。

他在一楼转了转，空无一人。他跑上楼直接开了郑云龙的屋子，里头打扫得很干净，床单和地毯也都换了，可是郑云龙的所有行李和那只猫都不见了……

阿云嘎心里一空，掏出手机打郑云龙的电话，却已关机。

郑云龙……

不知道他发生了什么事，阿云嘎紧张得手心冒汗，盲目地扫视着整个房间——垃圾桶里塞着一张海报。

阿云嘎走过去捡出来，才发现不是海报，是八卦杂志的内页，他和郑云龙一起挑戒指的照片成了背景图片，标题撑满了半个页面：麻雀飞上天——阿总喜结连理，小男友低调神秘！！

完了。

阿云嘎知道这一天会来，可是他没想到是以这样的方式，在这个时刻撞击了他的人生。

他撕了纸，打电话给黄子：“五分钟之内，我要知道郑云龙去了哪里。”

黄子听到线路那头阴森决绝的嗓音，一下子寒毛直竖：“可是老板…我没有他的手机定位啊……”

“给我找！！！”

这个世界很小，小得你不当心就会在酒吧里碰到自己的仇人；这个世界又很大，大得一个一米八七的大男人能淹没在人潮中，让你这辈子都找不着。

等待真是煎熬，阿云嘎等了足足一个星期，这一个星期过得就好像是一个世纪那么长，整整一百年，花儿都谢了几千几万回。偏这个时候合同谈得颇有起色，应酬、饭局、会议，白天晚上连轴转，心思在工作和郑云龙之间来回拉扯，阿云嘎感觉自己要被逼得精神分裂了！

那天下了班阿云嘎已是精疲力竭，他已经连续失眠好多天了，眼下的乌青晕得比眼珠子还大。高杨坐在驾驶座上，透过后视镜看着阿云嘎，手里攥着郑云龙的新消息，冷冷地说了一句：“阿总，其实婚事已经宣传到位了，合同也快拿下了，您不是非要找到他不可的。”

“你什么意思？”

“等风波过去，分居两年自然可以向法院申请离婚，不耽误任何事情。”

阿云嘎的拳头砸在车座皮套上，闷闷的一声响，把副驾驶座上的黄子吓得一激灵，忙伸手去捂住高杨的嘴，高杨拍开他的手，又说：“您想恨他恨不起来，想爱他又不敢爱，你把自己放在火上烤，还想让他和您绑一块儿烤，有必要吗？”

阿云嘎没有作答，脸色愈发阴沉，车内的空气忽然冰冻三尺。

黄子低声催促：“还不快开车？难得蹲到郑先生回家，再不过去人就跑了！”

这一周郑云龙都住在马佳那儿，正好胖子的猫砂用完了，郑云龙回家拿一趟。

阿云嘎带着两个助理爬上那幢破楼，皮鞋压在木地板上“吱呀吱呀”地响，郑云龙在屋子里就听到外头的动静了，门“砰砰”地响，他问：“谁？”

“我。”还是那把强势低沉的嗓音。

“你走吧我不会开门的。”郑云龙知道他早晚要找上门来的。

阿总两手插着口袋，仰起利落的下颌，一副趾高气昂的样子：“我现在就叫装修队来拆门！”

门“砰”地开了。“有话快说有屁快放。”

阿云嘎进了屋子，黄子和高杨在门口守着。

房子只有二十几个平方，还没有阿总的一间卧室大，一眼就望到了头，墙角还都是霉斑。

阿云嘎更加坚定了要把人带回去的念头。

“为什么突然逃跑？”

“你能不能跟我说句实话？”郑云龙转过身看着他，那双亮眸子成了刑鞭，直接抽打在阿总心上，“承认自己是谁那么难吗？你的名字这么见不得人吗？！”

不难，可是对着郑云龙，他真的说不出口。

阿总没有说话，甚至心虚得避开了他的眼睛，可是促狭的空间里，他又能躲去哪呢？

“阿云嘎，原来你就是阿云嘎。”郑云龙看着他，喊出了那个让他恨之入骨的名字。

阿云嘎伸手去抓他的手腕：“先跟我回去。”

“我为什么要跟仇人住在一块儿？！”郑云龙的眼里蒸腾起一层泪光，“承蒙阿总千方百计把我爸的公司拖垮，公司倒闭，他一穷二白养不起一家子人，抛弃我和我妈带着小三跑了，我妈最后抑郁成疾不到一年就走了……我家破人亡全都是因为你啊阿云嘎！你居然还有脸骗我上床骗我结婚？！是，我是蠢，但也用不着你亲自再找上门来讥笑我！”

大学的时候郑云龙只时常听到他爸说起对头公司总裁的名字，阿云嘎阿云嘎，名字特别他一直没忘。

母亲离世时他曾咬牙切齿地想过，他一定要找阿云嘎报仇，让他也尝尝这切肤之痛！如今这人就站在眼前，他却没办法动他一根毫毛，一星期前他还在床上叫着他“杨晓宇”，要说没动过心那是骗自己。

阿云嘎沉默了一阵，胸腔里突然迸出“哼”的一声，郑云龙看过去，见他一脸淡漠，声音半哑又很冷：“不错，是我害得你家破人亡。”他的眸子里亮出寒光，“但你知不知道，当年是你爸拿假合同骗得我父亲倾家荡产，你爸卷走了钱跑到上海发家致富，我父亲留在北京欠了一身的债，只能靠打工还钱，最后累垮了身体。”他走向对方，一把捏起他的脸：“郑云龙，我何尝不恨你？”

高杨在门外听着，净着急地叹气，黄子问他干嘛，高杨好像自言自语道：“现在说这些陈年旧事干什么？吻他抱他，把他带回家！”

……

“离婚吧，我不要你这个骗子的钱。”屋子里传来郑云龙的声音，那语气又硬又臭像是命令。

阿总又笑，在他的单人沙发上坐下，翘起二郎腿：“离婚？你外婆的手术排在两周以后，你不要她的命了么？现在离婚，你岂不是被我白睡了？”

“你——”郑云龙指着他，他便迎着那指头站起来，一步步压过去：“你住哪我无所谓，我也不会再来见你。但是两年之内，你最好安安分分地扮演好你的角色，不然的话，有你好看！”

“唉！”黄子和高杨齐齐地一声叹，何必呢……


	7. 第七章

两个礼拜之后的一天晚上，阿云嘎突然接到郑云龙的电话。

接起来竟然是另一个男人的声音：“喂？！你是不是孩子他爸？？？”

当头一棒，阿云嘎懵住了，直到黄子把他送到电话里指定的地点，他才搞清楚始末。

今天是郑云龙的外婆动手术的日子，马佳陪着郑云龙坐在手术室外等消息，手术比预估时间长得多，迟迟没有结束，郑云龙等得心急火燎，突然站起来想走两步抽根烟，没想到脚下一软眼睛一闭就倒地上了，把马佳吓得够呛，忙找了医生护士来。

院里知道这位先生是阿总的内人，不敢怠慢，仔仔细细地给他做了全身检查，等报告出来一看，郑云龙怀孕了。

这世界上能怀孕的男人不多，前几例都还挺稀奇的上了新闻，如今见怪不怪了。这种能力写在DNA里，检测一下便能知道，可是谁婚前去查DNA啊？所以大部分夫夫都是意外怀孕，阿云嘎和郑云龙……也不例外。

阿云嘎的震惊全在肚子里，翻江倒海的，却全然不显现出来，他只拿余光瞥了瞥龙，见他毫无喜色，自然也高兴不起来。

“孩子也就二十几天大。”马佳冷着脸，看郑云龙躺在病床上背对着阿云嘎不肯说话，就这么介绍道。

“我知道。”阿总算得出来。

看他这么不冷不热，一副无所谓的样子，两手往袋里一插仰面朝天根本不多看郑云龙一眼，马佳来气，闷声一拳头打在阿云嘎脸上。

听到阿云嘎一个踉跄摔在凳子上的声音，郑云龙一动不动，可马佳追过去还要揍他，郑云龙只好坐起来说了一句：“我们不过是一夜情，玩玩而已，我不需要他负责。”

“什么玩意儿？！”马佳一把抓起阿云嘎的领子把人撞在墙上，阿云嘎力气也不小，伸手一推，马佳跌撞着后退好几步。

阿总扯平了身上的西装，假装没有被“一夜情”三个字刺伤，眉头压得很低，故作轻松地扯着嘴角：“是啊，一夜情罢了，你情我愿，孩子打了吧。”

马佳愤愤地抡起拳头：“那你个王八蛋为什么不戴套？！”

郑云龙觉得场面太过失控了，于是要把马佳支走，马佳不可思议地瞪过来，他又跟了句：“去替我看一下外婆。”

“成。”马佳甩起椅背上的皮外套，别了一眼阿云嘎就走了。

门被狠狠关上了，留下一屋子的沉寂。

“孩子打了”这四个字不停地在郑云龙耳边徘徊，他的心被一点一点揪起来，吊得高高的，受冷风吹受刀子割……

眼泪在视线所及的每一处打转，可嘴到底还是硬：“这孩子是我的，不用你费心，你就当没这回事好了，赶紧滚。”

皮鞋走到床边顿了顿：“那可不行，好歹有我一半基因，将来你可以利用他分我财产。”

“你……”郑云龙有一卡车脏话要喷，可是他只要一动气，肚子里就钻出千军万马在他的前列腺上碾来碾去，把他的五脏六腑都要踩碎了！

阿云嘎见他脸色一变，蜷起身体强忍着痛，立马弯下身把他揽进怀里，冲着门口的黄子喊：“快去叫医生！！”

医生来了也是无用，孕夫不能乱用药，阿云嘎一边给郑云龙揉着肚子，一边拿出十足的气势瞪着医生：“就让他一直痛？！”

“男人怀孕本来就比女人还辛苦，痛几下只是小事，不能动气不能劳累，吃的喝的也要十分注意。每天按时服药以维持激素平衡。”医生在桌上摆出一个白罐子，“早晚各吃一粒，激素必须调整，不然保不住孩子。”

阿云嘎把罐子捏在手里，一天两顿，他记下了。

医生瞥了眼桌上的烟和打火机，又补充道：“还有烟得戒。”

于是阿云嘎带着郑云龙去看过外婆后，给他办了出院手续带他上了车。他向刚刚赶来的高杨道：“去马佳那里，搬东西。”

“什么啊！老子有答应搬去你家吗？”郑云龙还不舒服呢，偏要硬扯着嗓子眼喊。

“就你那点能耐，让我孩子跟着你吃苦？！”阿云嘎手里还攥着医生给的食谱，冷冷地给郑云龙绑上后座的安全带。

“切，也不知道是谁说再也不会见我。”郑云龙看着窗外，当日情形历历在目，“放出来的狠话，有本事别食言啊！”

“现在情况不一样！”阿云嘎捏住他的下巴，硬是把他的脑袋掰过来，还想教训他。

黄子忙转过头来劝：“阿总，医生说了不能惹孕夫生气！”

阿云嘎顿时意识到自己又冲动了，撒开手长叹一声，闭目缓了缓神，他问自己，怎么一碰到郑云龙就失控？

再睁开眼时，眼神里蒙上几分柔色：“你现在需要照顾，等孩子生下来，咱们再商量别的事，好吗？”

商量什么？怎么分孩子吗？郑云龙还想骂他，可他拿起手机拨出去就不理人了。“蔡蔡，是我，你现在去你们家商场的母婴专柜里拿点孕夫的东西，叫司机给我送来。”

“嘎子哥？！你？？？你怀孕了？？？”

“不是我！！是我……我……”阿云嘎挣扎着，踯躅着，那两个字跑出唇齿的时候，差点咬到自己舌头，“我爱人怀孕了。”

“噗！”黄子笑喷，又立马捂住嘴把声儿堵回去。

“可以啊哥！你真棒啊！”

“少啰嗦，半小时内我要看到东西！”

“哥你看看表行不行，十一点了，我们家商场关门了啊，你让我去偷啊？！”

“我只要结果，不关心过程。”阿总挂了电话，又吩咐黄子和高杨待会儿去帮郑云龙搬东西，他自己就不上去了。

等东西都搬下来了，只见阿总也从边上的便利店里出来了，拎着一大包零食，几乎是把人家小小一家店都给搬空了。

郑云龙得戒烟啊，可不得费点儿零食嘛。


	8. 第八章

住回阿云嘎家几个星期，一切安然若素，外婆也已经出院，安顿在别墅附近的养老院，方便郑云龙来往。

阿云嘎仍然很忙，有的时候几天不着家，但每一天两条消息总不会落下，让郑云龙准时吃药。

家里的阿姨照顾得很勤快，总是往郑云龙的屋子里跑。

那天阿姨端着鸡汤熬的烩面进门，笑着招呼他：“小郑快来吃午饭。”

最近郑云龙胃口越来越差，能吃下去的越来越少，怀孕以来不仅没胖反而瘦了，尖尖的下巴看起来能把人戳疼。

“阿姨我吃不下。”郑云龙坐在床上，摸着胖子毛茸茸的肚子，胖子好像也知道他爹不高兴，有意让着他，翻开肚皮一动不动。

“小郑啊……”阿姨走到他床边，蹲下来看着他，“阿姨上次是不是哪里做得不对？怎么你突然就走了？老板很生气，好几天都没跟我说话……阿姨没什么文化，要是得罪了你，你可千万多担待啊！”

郑云龙有些不好意思，咧嘴笑了笑：“阿姨我没跟你生气，不关你的事。”为了打消她的疑虑，他下床到桌前吃了几口面，然后趁阿姨走出房间那会儿，又去卫生间吐了。

双休日难得阿云嘎在家，吃了早饭之后，两个人一个楼上一个楼下各自呆着，谁也不妨碍谁，郑云龙在客厅里看电视，外面冷风吹着，屋子里中央空调开得很暖，把他给烘睡着了。

等他再醒来，时近中午，身上盖着羊毛毯，厨房里隐约有说话声传出。郑云龙轻轻地走过去，是阿云嘎的声音：“晰哥，你上回说你老婆怀孕的时候煮了什么给她吃来着？”

“嘎子你有没有搞错啊？我们家有厨师保姆，我怎么知道具体怎么做啊？！”

郑云龙没听到那边的回话，只听见阿云嘎低喝一声：“让你家厨师听电话！”

郑云龙没当回事，自顾自回了房间。

没想到一个小时后，房门被他敲开，手里捧上一碗热气腾腾的粥。

“这是拿牡蛎、鲜虾还有蔬菜熬出来的汤煲的粥，你尝尝。”

郑云龙却依然恹恹的：“不想吃。”

之前阿云嘎总觉得他像猫，如今深入了解了才发现，他更像刺猬，面无表情抵触他的时候，从语气到眼神，都挺扎人的。倒是胖子闻着鲜味从他身上踩过来了，阿云嘎忙拍它脑袋：“别踩你爹的肚子！”这紧张的模样，倒让郑云龙有些笑意。

阿云嘎随着他坐在床上，抽走了他手里一直叼着而未点燃的烟，捧着呼呼烫的碗拿勺子舀了一点，扁着嘴吹了又吹，语气很轻像一只撸猫的手：“就尝一口。”嘴上像家长一样哄着，深沉的眉眼里又充满孩子般的期待，郑云龙到底还是心软，就着他伸过来的勺子吃了一口，接着一口又一口，吃了大半碗。

可是夜里又吐得很厉害，整个人都虚脱了，眼里被逼出点点的泪来，身上一阵阵地冒冷汗，两手抱着马桶抖个不停。

他每一次“呕”，都好像要把气管和胃铰在一起吐出来。

每听到这一声，阿云嘎就紧紧皱起眉头，什么感觉顺着耳蜗的刺激爬进心里，在胸口隐隐跳动……是什么感觉呢？

阿云嘎说不清楚，他只是希望郑云龙身上的痛苦能少一点；或者总裁大人让个步，让痛苦一分不少地转移给他，让他吐，让他消瘦，让他难过，也可以；又或者，他动了念头，干脆把孩子流了，他并不会觉得什么，因为现在的郑云龙，实在令他太难过了……

阿云嘎，他恨你入骨啊。

可他还是为他难过。

阿总不由分说地把人抱到自己房间里，拿羊毛被裹住他，把他抱在怀里不让他挪开。郑云龙吐得浑身一点力气都没有了，无奈地任他摆布。

可他渐渐地感觉到阿云嘎身上异乎寻常的烫，他知道那意味着什么，于是手抵在他胸口，坚决地抵抗着：“阿云嘎别……”

“我不碰你。”但他还抱着，一点儿不松开。这个“碰”，郑云龙自然知道什么意思，莫名相信他，莫名觉得安心，很快就在周身的温暖的陪伴中睡着了。

这天过去之后，他们俩不再为过去的恩怨吵架，阿云嘎每天下了班准时回家，有的时候由着郑云龙简单地做一些一起吃，有的时候两个人一起做饭，像一对寻常的夫夫。

胖子也认命了，多了个爸给它当人肉坐垫也挺不错。只是阿云嘎老喜欢拔它胡子，他身上暖，大冬天的胖子总不自觉地往他身上蹲，一蹲上来必要被拔走一根胡须。

郑云龙看着心疼呢：“别扯了行吗？人家好不容易留点儿胡子出来。”

阿云嘎抬头看着他笑，满眼都是孩子般的狡黠。郑云龙的肚子好像比上个月圆了一点，只是一点点，并不明显，可阿云嘎能看出来，肚子有点硬，不再是之前单纯的覆着一层薄薄的脂肪。“就快满三个月了，大夫说孩子稳当了，孕吐也会越来越少的。”

郑云龙点点头，盘着腿靠在他身边。

一天中午，阿云嘎去公司了，郑云龙从自己房间窗户望出去，见一队工人正往自家院子走，阿姨替他们开了门，几个人在院子里比手画脚，好像要开挖掘机进来。

郑云龙下楼去，正好遇到高雅来了，她手里拎着许多补品，送到阿姨手里，又笑着扶住郑云龙：“表哥，我听阿姨说你怀孕了，我爸妈准备了好多补品叫我送来，你一定要吃啊~”

郑云龙的目光始终没有离开那些工人，他这人就是好奇心重，于是高雅解释道：“阿总问过医生了，孩子在你身体里越长越大，容易把你的脊椎压弯了留下后遗症，最好就是让你每天游会儿泳，平躺在水面上的时候脊椎最放松了。”她指了指眼前的空地，“他立马就找了工人来挖泳池，工序好像挺复杂的，不知道赶不赶得及呢。”

挖泳池……有钱人的世界真是你想象不到的夸张。

不过郑云龙心里还是觉得有点甜，只是在高雅面前不好露出来，便返身往屋子里走。

高雅跟着他：“表哥，你怎么不说话净是听我啰嗦呀？是不是在想阿总啊？”

郑云龙被她说中了心思，耳朵当场就红了，不过还是要硬撑一下面子：“谁想他了，我最烦阿云嘎！”

“你之前跟我说过，你不会喜欢阿总的，可你现在……孩子都怀上了，难道你忘了吗，你妈妈的事……大部分责任都在他。”

阿姨给两人开了门，见他俩在说话，安静地跟在后头。

“我不会忘记我妈的事，如果她的死是阿云嘎直接造成的，我一定会报复他，让他付出惨痛的代价，让他也尝尝骨肉分离的痛苦。可是抛弃我妈，伤了她心的是我爸，有钱之后就背叛家庭的是我爸，不管有没有阿云嘎这个人，我爸都会始乱终弃的。”这些话从郑云龙嘴里跑出来，自然而然，仿佛他已经酝酿了许多次。

他竟然在为仇人开脱。

很多事就是这样，症结并不在于对方错没错，而在于你，爱不爱。

郑云龙回过头很温柔地与高雅说：“以后我不知道会怎样，我想先和阿云嘎过好这两年，把孩子生下来。对不起高雅，我知道你一直想嫁给他，可是——”

“别这么说表哥，只要你高兴，我也就安心了。”高雅笑着，暗暗关了手里的手机录音。

而最终高雅发给阿云嘎听的录音经过了精心的剪辑，阿云嘎听到的，完全是另一个故事了……


	9. 第九章

本章杨晓宇出现就是现在时，阿云嘎的部分是过去时

杭州四月的天已有些微热，杨柳拂堤，春风是暖的。可是郑云龙还是穿着两件长袖，与衣着清凉的杨晓宇形成了鲜明的对比。

杨晓宇很爱笑，看着郑云龙的眼睛始终是弯弯的，月牙儿似的：“我在网上见过你的照片，你是我哥的爱人。”

原来他们是双胞胎，难怪长得如此相似，郑云龙松了口气，他真的不想再遇见阿云嘎了。

“我跟他……已经分开了。”连分手都算不上。

杨晓宇的笑容尴尬地凝滞了：“分开了？这么突然？是不是……有什么误会啊？”

最近阿云嘎很少回家，郑云龙觉得有点不对劲，可又说不上来，也许是他公司里的事太忙了吧，郑云龙抱着胖子，不自觉地也揪揪他的胡子，低声嘱咐着它：“你爸过几天要是回来了，你就替郑多云去门口迎接他，知道吗？”

胖子：喵～

郑多云是郑云龙给女儿取的名字，阿云嘎跟他一块儿躺床上午睡时问他孩子叫什么，郑云龙张着嘴：“阿……阿……”准备打喷嚏似的，阿云嘎当机立断：“不要跟我姓了，姓郑更好听，郑什么云呢？”

“多云！”郑云龙喜欢多云的天气，阳光不至于好到需要眯眼睛，却又能给人带来温暖和欣喜。

阿云嘎“噗嗤”一声笑得床都抖了，然后摸摸他微微凸起的肚子：“好，郑多云！”

他俩都坚信自己会生女儿。

取完这名字，阿云嘎有十多天没再回家。

这天外头突然有人开门，郑云龙从厨房快步走出来，以为是阿云嘎回来了，可看见的却是高雅。兴许走得有些急，郑云龙眼前晕了晕，幸好及时扶住了边上的柜子。

高雅又带来了好多补品：“表哥，阿姨说你喜欢吃甜的，我给你买了点果脯、话梅，燕窝和阿胶我也带了些来，你尽管吃。”

郑云龙的小腹突然抽痛，一阵盖过一阵，一直蔓延到全身每一个细胞，把他整个人浸没在痛苦中，让他没有力气回答任何话。

他大口地、急切地吸入氧气，进入电梯上了三楼，一路扶着墙爬回自己房间。拿起药罐时手抖得控制不住，药全撒在了地上，他跪下身捡，膝盖骨压碎了一颗，胶囊里红色的粉末爆出来，在他眼前化开，变得模糊……

脸上一阵钝痛敲击，郑云龙倒在地上，他看到高雅的高跟鞋和保姆的拖鞋就立在眼前，“阿云嘎……”这是他在昏死之前，最后喊出的话，然而却激不起空气的任何一点振动……

郑云龙感觉自己昏睡了很久，当他再次醒来时，仍然昏昏沉沉的，却立刻本能地摸摸肚子，可他只摸到肚子上多了一块纱布，他心沉了沉，试着撑起上半身，纱布下的伤口却疼得他动弹不得。他无助地扫视着病房里的每一个人——高雅、马佳、高杨……却不见阿云嘎。

“我……”

马佳走过来把他摁回枕头上：“你刚做完手术，躺好了千万别乱动。”他说话的时候避开了郑云龙询问的目光，太明显了，这种逃避让郑云龙害怕，下一秒他就猜到了——“孩子……”

“反正阿云嘎也不稀罕这孩子，没了就没了！”像马佳这样的硬汉，刚刚得知医生把郑云龙的肚子剖开来，生生地把死胎取出来的时候，就是用这句话把自己心头的痛惜硬压下去的。

可那是扎根在郑云龙身体里的一块肉！它曾经拥有过生命，他连名字都给它取好了呀！

怎么能说没就没了呢？

眼角的泪顺着鬓角挂到耳边，一颗还没落完又一颗垂下来，郑云龙睁着眼睛哭，闭上眼睛还是哭，每一次啜泣，肚子上的伤口就叠加一阵疼，疼痛和伤心绵绵不绝，像绝望苦涩的海水把奄奄一息的他吞没。他嘴里只是反复说着：“我还没来得及……没来得及……”

高雅坐在一旁，泠泠的声音让人发寒：“阿总还没来吗？表哥送来医院时，我就给他打电话了……”

高杨动了动唇角，想到阿云嘎的原话——“我不想见他。”可他看到郑云龙这般模样，不忍心再照搬原话，只能委婉地，轻轻地，尽量把伤害减到最低：“阿总挺忙的……他、他可能……赶不及……”

“我让他不高兴了，是吗？”郑云龙在汪洋泪海里睁开那双眼睛，茫然地、模糊地望出去，像个犯错的孩子执着地问，可是却没有人再给他答复。

他一定很不高兴……郑云龙只是怪自己，如果他能多吃一点，多睡一会儿，如果孕吐的时候能忍住不吐，如果怀孕之前他能少喝一点酒，早一点戒烟……眼泪打湿了枕头，晕出一片一片的白，他在所有人怜悯的眼光中哭到体力透支，眼睛一点点闭上，再次昏睡过去了。

郑云龙在医院里住了一周，阿云嘎没有出现过。

郑云龙想明白了，也许他并没有让阿云嘎不高兴，他的仇人怀了孩子又丢了孩子，他有什么可不高兴的？

他知道一切都结束了，这个本就不该存在的孩子和这一段本就不该开始的感情，终于相继剥离了他的身体，留下一片鲜血淋漓。

出院后，他回到了别墅里，整理了自己的东西，让马佳把胖子带回去寄养一阵，马佳问他要去哪里，他耸耸肩，自己也说不清楚。

他只是想逃离这个地方，逃离那个人。

第二天，郑云龙拖着箱子走到大门口时，阿云嘎开了锁回来了，外面下着大雨，他挺刮的西装外套上水珠滚滚而落，他的神色很淡，仿佛孩子的离开并没有给他带来任何多余的感受。

郑云龙打心底里笑话自己，你还在心存侥幸什么呢？他本来就不想要这个孩子啊……

阿云嘎抬眼见他拖着行李箱，深邃的眸子顿了顿：“去哪？”

郑云龙还没开口，眼眶里已经盛满了泪水，他控制不好，唇角抖得几乎要出卖他的伤心，他让长长的刘海遮住眼睛，这是他最后一层防御，可是眼泪不争气地往下滑，越掉越多，疯狂地逼他在仇人面前示弱，他低下头，假装干脆地摘下了手上的戒指，和阿云嘎给他的银行卡一起放在身侧的柜子上：“我们，结束了。”

阿云嘎双手插进兜里，没有回应。

郑云龙拖着箱子头也不回地跑进大雨里，再次崩溃地哭出了声，幸好雨下得很大，淹没了他的哭泣，遮掩了他的泪水，给他留下最后一点点，并不存在的自尊……

每每想到那一天狼狈的自己，郑云龙就觉得很后悔。

他尝了一口杨晓宇给他冲的咖啡，坐在阳光里笑了笑：“我们之间没什么误会，唯一的遗憾就是离开那天，我哭得停不下来，让他看笑话了……如果那一刻能重来，我一定要比他坚强。”单是这么说着，眼泪又像雾气一般蒙上了那双漂亮的眼眸，怎么也散不开来。


	10. 第十章

郑云龙伤口还没愈合，拖不动重物，也走不动路，他在雨中随便找了家路边小旅馆躺下，昏昏沉沉地发了好几天烧，没人照顾，不吃不喝，成日昏睡。

就在他以为自己要病死的时候，突然有人刷了房卡进来，把粥喂到他嘴里，又给他吃了药，他睁开眼看到一个穿着白T恤的男孩，郑云龙问：“你是谁？”

“我叫程昱。”他笑起来很可爱，看样子没什么心机，不过实际上他正在撒谎，“我是这家旅馆的老板，听客房服务人员说你好几天没出门了，就来看看，给你送点吃的。”

他也没多留，把郑云龙扶起来让他自己喝粥之后就走了。后来每天都会送药来，看着郑云龙吃下去才走。

过了一阵郑云龙病好了，偶尔会出去，再后来他拖着行李来退房，程昱说他住的天数多，给打了很大的折扣，又像是随口问的：“郑先生准备上哪去？我开车送你一程。”

“去机场。”

程昱把人送到机场，看着他上了飞往日本的飞机。

郑云龙自己身边有几万的存款，原本是为外婆做手术准备的，如今用不上了，便在伊豆找了很便宜的民宿，天天坐在沙滩上望着海发呆。

肚子上的伤口逐渐好了，变成了一条难看的疤，可心口上的伤……郑云龙无意识地摸了摸胸口，他甚至不知道伤口在哪，可是只要心一跳动，就疼得不行。

钱用光了，总得找工作活下去，于是郑云龙来到杭州的Long Café。

当看到杨晓宇的时候，他误以为又遇见了阿云嘎，他第一反应是抓住肩上的包带子，不能给他看到里头的明信片。

杨晓宇答应了郑云龙绝不会告诉他哥任何与他有关的信息才留住了人，他给郑云龙开的工资很高，平时店里客人也不算多，这份工作钱多事少，算是很理想了，郑云龙也很快在杭州安顿下来。

过两天两人熟络了，杨晓宇下了班就总拉着郑云龙一起吃晚饭，后来得知他喜欢自己做饭，便热情地买了很多菜跟着郑云龙下班回家。

杨晓宇和阿云嘎虽然长得很像，但是身体里住着截然相反的灵魂，他很喜欢在厨房耗着，帮忙配菜、洗碗，收拾停当总是笑笑的，露着一对儿兔牙，看着远不像三十岁的人。

郑云龙看着他的时候老是走神——阿云嘎也有兔牙吗？照理说是有的，可是郑云龙没见过，他不太肯笑，顶多抿唇笑，只有聊到郑多云的时候会“哈哈哈”地仰着头笑。

郑多云……他们之间再也不会有欢笑了。

每每发现郑云龙看着自己走神，杨晓宇便会耐心地等着，等他自己缓过劲儿来，收拾发红的眼眶，然后杨晓宇就说些不相干的事情，努力把他逗笑。

郑云龙的笑容很干，像没浸过水的抹布，可只要看到他那双漂亮的眼睛里漏过一丝笑意，杨晓宇就挺高兴。

日子平平淡淡过了一个多月，有天店里进来一个女孩子，长发披肩，染成好看的亚麻色，两条腿又长又白，杵在牛仔短裤下特别惹眼。

她说来找杨晓宇，冲着郑云龙眨眨眼：“我是他女朋友！”

郑云龙应了一声，就去后厨叫人：“晓宇，你女朋友来找你。”

杨晓宇脸霎时红成了猴子屁股，慌慌张张跑出去一看，发现是自己的多年老友，顾不上过去跟人打招呼，又急急忙忙赶到郑云龙身边，解释道：“她不是我女朋友，她开玩笑的你可千万别当真啊！”转过身又补上一句，“我没有女朋友！”

那姑娘在不远处喊：“杨晓宇你紧张什么啊？”

有一天店里来了一群外国游客，杨晓宇亲自去招待，一口流利的英语钻进郑云龙的耳朵里，噼里啪啦的，他只听懂了Long Café，他一怔，Long居然读作他的“龙”。

等客人的东西上齐了，他拉着杨晓宇到角落里去说话：“我一直以为Long是英文里的长……”

杨晓宇心里窃喜，终于让你发现了。

“这家店就是用你的名字开的。”

“为什么？”

杨晓宇第一次见到郑云龙的时候在酒吧里，台上那个迷醉的男孩一手拎着酒瓶，一手把着立麦，跟着音乐任性地晃动着身体，柔软的发丝被他归在耳后，绚烂的灯光照出几分不属于男人的柔情，那柔情融在他周身的光里，将他身体的轮廓晕散开去。他轻唱一句，抬起眼睛望向台下，杨晓宇沉溺在他破碎的温柔里，像是孤舟误入藕花深处，再也不想脱身了。

杨晓宇告诉他哥，他暗恋的人就在那家酒吧，彼时他在杭州的咖啡厅要开门了，他便拿喜欢的人给咖啡厅命了名。

“不为什么，就是喜欢。”

其实之后阿云嘎出现在酒吧里，是为了看看弟弟暗恋的人究竟是什么模样。

没想到等杨晓宇在杭州忙完了开业仪式，紧接着就看到了阿总结婚的消息……

今天的告白来得太突然，杨晓宇原本想在告白时准备花和酒，最好是在浪漫的夜空里绚烂的烟火下，现在什么都没有，阳光挺猛的，照在汗津津的鬓角上闪着亮光。

“郑云龙，我喜欢你，我不是我哥，没什么钱，这家咖啡店用光了我所有的积蓄，我就拿你的名字命名了，就是这样。”快三十岁的人了，还像十八九岁的少年一般莽撞。

杨晓宇的喜欢很简单直白，写在咖啡店的招牌上，流露在不加掩饰的表情里，用最直截了当的话吐露出来，拿热切的眼神撞击对方。

郑云龙迎着阳光看着他，他知道杨晓宇很好，他比阿云嘎清白坦率，他会给他幸福不再让他哭。

可是……郑云龙张开嘴，又闭上，他发不出任何一个单音节去承接这份表白。

“晓宇。”熟悉的声音突然在耳边炸响，郑云龙脑袋“嗡嗡”地一阵疼，是阿云嘎……

“哥！”杨晓宇向郑云龙身后望去，笑着掩饰被打断的窘迫，迎上去与阿云嘎拥抱了一下。

阿云嘎与郑云龙不过几步之遥，已经看到了他的背影，郑云龙无处可躲，他僵在原地脑子里一片空白。

杨晓宇拉着郑云龙转过身，尽量自然地与他哥解释，“哥，他现在在我店里帮忙。”

阿云嘎的眼色很冷，掠过郑云龙堪堪抬起的目光，像一道惊雷劈过去，迫使郑云龙的头更低了几分。

可是没想到他的声音幽幽地从头顶飘过来——“他是谁？”


	11. 第十一章

高杨把郑云龙带到角落里，与他解释：“郑先生，阿总他…他不记得你了。”

“不记得我？！”阿云嘎明明还认得杨晓宇，身边还跟着高杨和黄子，怎么会不记得郑云龙呢？

“您还是…还是不知道的好。既然你们各自有了新的生活，就到此为止吧。”高杨的话散在空气里，像抓不住的薄雾，弥散在郑云龙眼前，郑云龙一把抓住他的胳膊：“到底怎么回事？”

高杨隐秘地笑了笑，他完全只是出于私心地想试探一下对方，发现他果然还是放不下。

“你走之后阿总喝了好多酒，喝到胃出血倒在别墅里，我和黄子第二天才发现他。他在医院里昏迷了两天，等到再醒来时……他什么都记得，但唯独不记得郑先生你了。你像是被他从记忆里彻底抹去了一样。”

郑云龙怔在那里，他并没有十分清楚地听懂高杨的每一句话，可是落寞的感觉像决了堤的洪水淹没了整个心房……他从阿云嘎的全世界路过，却连个影子都没留下。所有人都在他的生命里留下了印记，唯独郑云龙，成了一个可有可无的陌生人……

“我们带他去看过心理医生，医生说，也许是郑先生给他带来的痛苦太沉重他无法承受，所以他的潜意识选择自我防御，主动忘记你，让伤害减到最低。”

“伤害？什么伤害？”郑云龙总是隐隐觉得，这中间还有他不知道的事情。

“有一天阿总收到一段录音，具体什么内容我并没有听清，只隐约听到郑先生您说话的声音。阿总那天在办公室里听了很多很多遍，脸色变得很难看，十几天之后您就出事了，可他说他不想见您。我猜应该是因为那段录音的关系。”

郑云龙越听越不懂，什么录音？他自认为没有说过什么伤害阿云嘎的话啊……

回到座中，郑云龙一直盯着阿云嘎看，他没什么变化，除了脖子上多了根链子藏在衣领里。郑云龙那双粼粼波光的眼睛闪动着，仿佛一再地问：你怎么忍心不记得我呢？

可是阿云嘎看向他的时候，与看着空气别无二致，眼神空洞地穿过他的身体，又漠然地移开，没有一点点留恋。

杨晓宇也发现了哥哥的不寻常，试探地看了看他，又看看郑云龙，而后问：“哥，你突然来杭州有什么急事吗？”

阿云嘎微笑着：“我要结婚了。”

“他要和高雅小姐结婚了。”高杨这么对郑云龙说，那声音好像很远很远，几不可闻，郑云龙不安地抿了抿唇，竟然尝出了苦味，奇怪，他很久没有抽烟了。

他要和高雅小姐结婚了。

郑云龙的心每跳动一次，这句话就在耳边重复响起一次。

高杨还在继续说着：“……可是我们找不到您的那份结婚证，没办法替阿总和您办离婚手续，还是得麻烦您回去一趟，也许您能找着。”

结婚证自始至终都在阿云嘎那儿，郑云龙从没摸到过，他怎么会知道在哪儿呢？

见他迟疑，高杨又强调：“麻烦您了。”

坐上回上海的车，保时捷的SUV很宽敞，三个男人坐在后面胳膊蹭着胳膊不算拥挤，可郑云龙坐在两兄弟之间，感觉有些憋闷。

刚发车，阿云嘎主动伸手过来，帮郑云龙绑上了后座的安全带，杨晓宇笑话起来：“高助理的车技不至于差到后座也要绑安全带吧？”

“不知道。”阿云嘎的神态木然，他不记得郑云龙为什么要绑安全带了，他只是觉得应该为他做这个动作。

他真的不记得，可是又记得。

郑云龙鼻子一酸，又迅速地皱眉掩饰过去了，他肚子里已经没宝宝了，可是他也并没有解开安全带。

车开了半程，杨晓宇见阿云嘎闭目好像睡着了，他向郑云龙靠过去，低低地说：“我哥好像不记得你了，这样也好。等上海那边事情办好了，我们就回杭州。”

不，这样不好。

可是郑云龙还是茫然地点了点头，好像有人按着遥控器让他这个机器人做了这动作。他感觉到理智和灵魂正在他身体里疯狂拉扯，他累得恍神。

他们低声细语的动静落在阿云嘎眼里，他浓密的睫毛扫过去：“你男朋友？”

“不是。”他明明问的是杨晓宇，可是郑云龙直接出声回绝了。

车里的气氛突然变得很微妙，郑云龙不自在地动了动身体，奈何被安全带绑着挪不动地，阿云嘎侧过脸去看窗外，不再说话。

黄子故意咳了两声：“啊呀~今天天气真好，阿总，要不要约王总打高尔夫？”

“闭嘴。”高杨看都不看他。

车停在了别墅门口，郑云龙抱着自己的双肩包，抬头望着眼前这座高大的建筑，几个月前他曾经那么狼狈地逃出来，如果不是程昱，他也许都活不到今天。

阿姨开了门喜笑颜开地招呼：“老板回来啦！”


	12. 第十二章

郑云龙又回到了那间客房里，一切如新，可是又装满了回忆，他当时就倒在那里，就在那里……

他哽咽了一声，合上房门，对身后的阿云嘎说：“我能换一间客房吗？”

“嗯？”阿云嘎没反应过来，郑云龙转身开了隔壁的房门，门边堆了两箱婴儿尿布，桌上排列着大大小小十多个奶瓶，婴儿床和婴儿车还蒙着包装袋安静地躺着，透明的玻璃橱里已经挂上了一件件小衣服，大多是粉色的，却也有毛绒绒的白和干净的蓝。如果郑多云能穿上，粉的蓝的都可以，一定很可爱……边上还放着几件宽松的大衣服，应该是等着郑云龙挺大肚的时候给他穿的吧。

“郑先生，这间腾不出来。”阿云嘎冰冷的声音突然从背后窜出来。

郑云龙回过身，和他面对面地站在门口，沉默了一阵，才开口：“……我叫郑云龙，”他有意拿阿云嘎本该很熟悉的名字去冲击他的记忆。

郑云龙抬起眸子，试图从他眼里捕捉一点点熟悉的感觉，可是他只是漫不经心地眨了眨眼，唇角上下抿在一起微垂着，不痛不痒。

“朋友们都管我叫大龙，你也可以这么叫我。”郑云龙尴尬地清了清喉。

阿云嘎的眼睛是一汪没有波澜的深潭，幽幽地定格，然后启唇说了句：“好。”

“你还记得这些东西是哪来的吗？”那是第一次，也是唯一一次，阿云嘎管他叫“爱人”。

郑云龙再次睁大眼睛看过去，然而也只是又多了一次被他冷淡的样子刺痛而已：“不记得了，反正结婚以后也要用，就先堆着。”

郑云龙无声地点点头，跟着他走去了主卧边上的房间，最后，他住在了两兄弟的夹缝之中。

晚些时候，阿姨下班了，郑云龙便如过去一样，下楼从冰箱里取出鸡蛋、番茄和卷纸面，准备做晚饭。杨晓宇一听到隔壁门开了便也跟了过去。和郑云龙一起呆在厨房里，哪怕只是洗几个番茄他都能洗出笑声来。

阿云嘎坐在餐厅里打了几个电话，然后把杨晓宇叫了出来，告诉他要他帮忙筹办婚礼和婚礼之前的party，阿总在商界朋友很多，请柬、伴手礼、感谢信，一样都不能落下。

“哥，你怎么突然这么着急办婚礼？”阿云嘎还有公司得坐镇，没时间自己筹办，全得靠身边人，杨晓宇看着高杨开出的清单，感觉接下来一个多月要把他忙死。

“六月二十七我要跟高家的公司签约，所以婚礼就定在那天。”

“六月二十七？”郑云龙端着碗走出来，怔怔地盯着阿云嘎，那是他的生日，他认识阿云嘎之后的第一个生日，他却要跟别人办婚礼？

阿云嘎甚至没转过去看他，盯着电脑上的清单恍若自言自语：“是啊，六月二十七。高家想在七月承接三个房地产项目，必须赶在这之前获取我的注资，也就必须在这之前，把女儿嫁给我。”

郑云龙咬咬唇，他知道了，这个日子，与他无关。阿云嘎的人生，都已与他无关。

吃饭的时候杨晓宇把自己碗里的鸡蛋挑给了郑云龙，温柔地盯着他笑：“你午饭没怎么吃，晚饭多吃点。”

不知道为什么，郑云龙第一反应是心虚地去瞄着阿云嘎，大眼睛躲在升腾的热气里倏忽眨了眨，而阿云嘎一直看着手机，把面条“哗哗”地往嘴里划，压根没注意面前的两人。

周末的晚上，郑云龙提出带阿云嘎去酒吧，那是他们相识的地方。

马佳站在吧台后面调酒，正是百无聊赖只等下班的时候迎来了老朋友，马佳伸手招呼大龙，却忽然看见他身后跟着阿云嘎，他冲上去就是一拳头挥过去，被郑云龙一把挡下：“你干嘛！”

“你说干嘛？你躺医院里的时候他在哪里？！你在为没了孩子伤心的时候他又在哪里？！我看到新闻了，大总裁又要结婚了！”他一把抓起阿云嘎的前襟，怒斥道，“王八蛋我问你，你良心是不是被狗吃了？你就这样对郑云龙？？”

“马先生，打人犯法的，我劝你冷静点。”阿云嘎自上而下看着他，声音像块铁板砸在空气里。

“马佳你放开他，他已经把我忘了。”郑云龙说罢垂下眼眸，没再看任何人。他记得马佳，却不记得自己。他看着马佳的时候，尚且还有几分被威胁的愠怒，而他面对郑云龙时，毫无表情，仿佛望着的只是一派荒凉的景象。

没有表情，才是最伤人的表情。

马佳给了他们两瓶酒，郑云龙却把阿云嘎刚接到手里的那瓶抢来喝了，阿云嘎挑起眉看着他，他只说：“阿总以后最好不要再喝酒了。”转而让服务生给他送了杯常温果汁。

阿云嘎看着那杯橙色的液体冷地一笑：“婚宴上可逃不了。”

那天郑云龙喝了很多酒，多到马佳都以为他要扛不住了，可是他却没有醉，他依然清醒地看着阿云嘎，眼里全是泪。

阿云嘎问他：“郑先生哭什么？”

郑云龙拭了拭微红的眼角，笑道：“醉了。”


	13. 第十三章

某天晚上，阿云嘎一直没回家，郑云龙躺在床上横竖睡不着觉，于是随便披上外套想出去走走。

门前泳池已经挖好了，没有注水，夜里是个巨大的黑洞，看着怪吓人的。

郑云龙往后院走，他记得后院的灯光亮一些，五月的上海夜风还有一点点凉，夹着若有似无的湿气扑进怀里。郑云龙自从大病过之后特别怕冷，便紧了紧外套，犹豫了一阵，还是想走走。过去没好好走过的路，他不想再错过了，也许以后就再也不会回来了。

后院打理得很干净，绿草坪是找工人定期来修整的，阿云嘎这个人总是这样，事事都要求一丝不苟。

忽然发现贴着房子墙角的地方，堆了四五个旧纸箱，与整洁的院子格格不入。郑云龙走过去看了看，里面有一群小奶猫伸出头来警惕地看着他，白的黑的橘的玳瑁色的，一只叠着一只，另一只又想方设法往郑云龙手心里爬。小奶猫还不太会撒娇，哼哼唧唧地表示抗议，郑云龙打扰它们睡觉啦。

郑云龙逗逗这只，又摸摸那只，把特别皮的那只从别人的脑袋上巴拉开，点点它的脑门，就像对待小时候的胖子一样。

不知不觉蹲了半个小时，腿麻得发痛不说，身子也冷了下来。

这时候一阵车灯晃过眼前，车子入了库，身上忽然多了件衣服，阿云嘎歪着头看他：“还不回去？”

“腿……腿麻了。”他还没说完，阿总已经往回走了，郑云龙只好一瘸一瘸地跟着。

“这里为什么放那么多纸箱子？”

“收留流浪猫啊，等入冬了我准备换上塑料盒子，垫些棉花好保暖。”

“你喜欢猫啊？”

“没特别喜欢，只是……”他顿了顿，向郑云龙看过去，“好像隐约觉得家里应该有一只猫，但不知道为什么不见了，可能走丢了吧。”

嗯，走丢了。

阿云嘎的语气比平日里软和，又带着几分无奈，他好像在过去的这件事情里也受了很大的创伤，郑云龙看得出来，他和以前不一样了，客厅里幽暗的灯光照着，他的眼色像极了一只受伤的动物，默默舔舐着伤口。只是他还不知道自己的伤究竟从哪来。

郑云龙没有办法再演下去了，他没办法假装自己不在意，没办法安静地扮演那个被彻底遗忘的角色。

“我有话跟你说。”郑云龙就是那么傻，他把自己的出身背景，与阿云嘎的世仇又复述了一遍，一直说到协议结婚，意外怀孕……

零零落落地，说了好半天，故事的开始口气还故作轻松，说着说着，眼泪就掉了下来。

阿云嘎知道他曾经在一段爱恨里张扬，知道用什么样无所谓的态度面对失去，知道怎样把痛苦从生命里干净地剥离。

阿云嘎什么都知道了，独独不知道世界上有个叫郑云龙的人，还在偷偷地爱着自己。

“有一天郑多云突然死在我身体里，没有人能告诉我原因，也没有人试着挽救一下我的孩子……我知道是我的错，它死在我的身体里一定是我的错！”郑云龙越说越伤心，把满面的眼泪埋进掌心里，眼前没有了阿云嘎他仿佛又坠入了那段只有他一个人经历过的痛苦中去，“我知道一定是我做了什么错事……可是我真的……真的不是故意的……我还没来得及摸摸它亲亲它，它就被医生挖走了！”他哭得气都要抽不过来了。

“你为什么不来看我？”他没在问，他在责怪，整件事情里，他只怪阿云嘎没去看过他一眼，只要他当时露个面，郑云龙都不至于像现在这么伤心，“……我拼命喊你的名字的时候，他们都看着我，可是，只有你不在……”

这才令郑云龙最最痛苦，彼时只有他一个人经历了一场生离死别，而此刻，仍然只有他，这个世界只剩下他一个，还在为那段感情默哀。

他无所顾忌地在挑高屋檐下大声痛哭，那双手刚混乱地抹去一把泪很快又掉下两行，三行……透明的颜色把他的脸刮花，丢脸又狼狈，可是他什么都顾不上了，他只想哭。

“过来。”阿云嘎就在他身前，把他抱入怀里，让他的脸埋进胸膛，轻轻抚着他凌乱的脑袋。他并不能与他感同身受，因为他都忘了，爱恨都已烟消云散，郑云龙身体里那般深切的悲恸离他实在太远了。

他只是很冷静地安抚着怀里人，把他带回他的屋子，让他安顿在被窝里，然后告诉他：“睡吧，睡一觉都会好的，我在这儿陪你一会儿，等你睡着再走。”

灯光暗下，郑云龙的手指扒着被子边，又红又肿的眼皮泛着盈盈泪光，嗓子哭哑了说起话来更可怜：“阿云嘎，我不需要你的同情。”

阿云嘎的手握上去，温暖而干燥：“我不会同情你，我们同病相怜。”


	14. 第十四章

郑云龙哭得太累了，他沉沉地睡到第二天十点多才醒来，家里只剩下他和阿姨。

晓宇一早就开车出门了，采购派对要用的东西，阿云嘎也上班去了。郑云龙留在别墅里，他得把自己那份结婚证找出来，尽快去办离婚手续。他得尽快离开这个地方，这里的一切把他折磨得够呛。

可是他花了两三个小时，除了阿云嘎的房间，转遍了整栋屋子，依然找不到那本红本子。

他躺在卧室地板上问自己，郑云龙你在干嘛呢？你到底是希望离婚还是不希望离婚啊？

昨夜浅眠，梦里全是与阿云嘎哭诉的画面，走马灯似的一幕幕来回播放，眼下他这脑子里一片混沌，想半天，没结果。

这时候手机响了，是个陌生的号码，接起来是高杨的声音：“郑先生您好，阿姨煲了汤，阿总说中午就想喝，麻烦您送一趟到公司，车钥匙在门厅立柜的抽屉里，麻烦尽快。”

“哦……好。”郑云龙背起双肩包，到楼下问阿姨取来一保温瓶的汤，开车往公司去了。

他到了二十八楼，从电梯里走出来时，第一个遇到的人竟然是高雅。高雅见到他，眼中闪过一丝诧异，然后很快满面堆笑地迎上去：“表哥你回来啦？”

“嗯，回来办离婚手续。听说你们要结婚了，恭喜。”郑云龙说得冷淡，全然出于礼貌。

高雅却笑得热烈，“谢谢表哥！”

两人在敞开式的休息室里面对面坐着，郑云龙很拘谨，双手放膝上不安地来回搓动，但又不敢有大动作。高雅则不同了，自在得如同在自己家里一般。

等了一会儿，阿总散会了，高雅忙跑到走廊里截住他：“亲爱的，一起吃午饭好吗？”

“不用，大龙给我送来了。”阿总脚步未停，直接走到休息室里把郑云龙领出来，带进了自己的办公室。

高杨向黄子递了个眼色，黄子不服气地直哼哼：“为什么每次都是我！”

“闭嘴！”

黄子转身，对着高雅露出标准的商业假笑，说：“高小姐，阿总半小时后还有视频会议要开，实在无暇照顾您了。马上办婚礼了，您也有好多事要忙吧？要不去做个美容？哟~我看您最近丰满不少，是不是要报个瑜伽班减减肥啊？礼服都订好了到时候穿不进去多尴尬啊？”高雅实在受不了这个人，自己按了电梯走了。

郑云龙跟着阿云嘎进了办公室，怀里的保温桶和身上的双肩包迟迟没放下：“阿总你不跟高雅去吃饭吗？”

阿云嘎走近他，在距离他仅一步之遥的地方停下来，试探地看着他，见他不闪躲，脸上浮出几分满意的笑容：“我注资了高家的公司，他们拿女儿当个抵押罢了，我和她的婚姻，没什么可恭喜的，我也不想私下与她有过多接触。”他顿了顿，又道，“你也是，离她远点。”

郑云龙低下头看了看保温桶：“那你…午饭只喝汤啊？”

“公司有便当，你吃了吗？”

“没有，没胃口。”

“那正好一起吃。”阿云嘎抽了自己的总裁椅让郑云龙坐，自己坐在硬圆凳上，让高杨拿来两盒饭，与郑云龙一起吃。可是郑云龙是真没胃口，捣鼓两口，筷子就放下了。

阿总见状，把高杨叫进来，冷着脸也放下了筷子：“高杨，公司的饭菜不合大龙的胃口。”

“呃……”高杨愣了愣，明明前几天还管人家叫“郑先生”的，看来感情突飞猛进啊。高杨是个聪明人，忙拿出手机，“郑先生，您喜欢吃什么，劳烦您透露一二，我会着人准备。”

“不用了不用了，我平时又不会在公司吃饭。”郑云龙忙低下头又扒拉两口饭。

阿云嘎让高杨出去，把保温瓶推到郑云龙面前：“干不干？多喝点汤。”

“可是这汤是高杨说你想喝，我才送来的。”

“高杨大概听错了，我说的是，我想看着你喝。”阿总一脸淡定，随便嚼了两口饭菜吞下肚，就打开了电脑准备开视频会议。

郑云龙哭笑不得，怕他又把人高杨叫进来刁难，忙抱起汤罐子一顿咕嘟。

在阿总的严肃监督下，郑云龙把整罐猪肚鸡汤都喝下去了。

吃完了饭，阿云嘎让他坐在边上等一会儿，说自己今天提早下班，开完了会和郑云龙一块儿回去。

于是郑云龙只好在一旁等着，阿云嘎戴着耳机，不停地翻阅着手里的资料，听电脑那头各区块负责人汇报工作。办公室里很安静，偶尔传来纸张的“沙沙”声和阿云嘎单调地重复着“嗯、嗯”。

他认真工作的样子真好看啊，挺翘的鼻梁和利落的下颌线相得益彰，逆着光的时候温柔而倜傥……郑云龙午饭吃得实在太饱了，看着看着眼皮子就打架。大眼睛犯起困来并不比小眼睛有优势，一合上就睁不开了，倒在办公桌上沉沉地睡去了。

等他再睁开眼睛，只觉脸颊枕着软软的东西，肯定不是桌子，他转头看了看，脑袋下竟然垫着一只戴着名表的肉手！厚厚的掌心贴在脸上暖烘烘的。

他发着懵坐起来，阿云嘎已经摘了耳机，正在用左手签文件。

郑云龙有点不好意思地薅了把头发，脸上带着余温，越发显得红润。倒是阿云嘎先开口解释：“我怕你把自己脸压歪了。”他抬起右手转了转手腕，然后合上文件夹，看了看表：“时间还早，想去哪逛逛？”

郑云龙倒是一直有个地方想去没去成，他抱起自己的双肩包站了起来：“我生病时有一个旅馆老板帮过我大忙，我想买点东西送去谢谢他。”

“好，我开车送你去。”

郑云龙对他今天突如其来的转变十分警觉：“阿云嘎，我说了，我不需要你同情。”

“我没同情你。你走不走？”

“走。”话虽这么说，郑云龙的大眼睛还是防备着这个奇怪的男人。

阿云嘎带着郑云龙下了楼，让他在大门口等着，自己到地下车库取车。

等他拐个弯离开郑云龙的视线，确定他看不到自己后，立即掏出手机打给了蔡程昱：“蔡蔡，郑云龙要去旅馆看你，你现在马上赶过去！”

“嘎子哥你开什么玩笑呢？我在陪我爸招呼客户呢！”

“马上！！”

阿云嘎把郑云龙送到商场，找停车位、上楼、选购礼物时都尽量拖延一些时间，直到蔡蔡发来消息说自己已经就位，阿云嘎才放心地带着郑云龙找回旅店。

没错，阿云嘎根本没有失忆。


	15. 第十五章

阿云嘎没有失忆。

他找了蔡程昱暗中照顾郑云龙——郑云龙只听过阿云嘎口中喊的“蔡蔡”，却不知道那人就是程昱。

蔡蔡把粥送到房里去的时候，烧得迷糊的郑云龙没有看到，阿云嘎就躲在门外。

后来阿云嘎又拦截了他发出的所有简历，只漏出一封给了Long Café，他知道弟弟一定会想方设法把他留下，然后，他就能顺理成章地把他带回上海。

这一切波折都源于高雅发给他的录音，那段话他还留在手机里，已经听了无数次，每一次听见郑云龙说的那些话，他就像被带着倒钩的箭扎进心房，进去时鲜血淋漓，出来时血肉模糊。

可夜深人静，他又在听——

“我最烦阿云嘎！我不会忘记我妈的事，她的死是阿云嘎直接造成的，我一定会报复他，让他付出惨痛的代价，让他也尝尝骨肉分离的痛苦！”

高雅还告诉阿云嘎，郑云龙准备拿肚子里的孩子报复他，阿云嘎当时不相信她，可一时之间也不敢再面对那个他爱着而恨着他的人，所以暂不回家。

收到录音后，他很快调出了别墅外的监控录像，发现当时阿姨与他俩一同进的屋子，一直听在一边，于是他还特意去问过阿姨，记不记得当时郑云龙还说了什么其他的话——他始终抱着一丝侥幸。

只要郑云龙说话时带着一点点迟疑，阿云嘎都能找到原谅他的借口。

可是阿姨告诉他：“我记得郑先生就是这么说的，很生气的样子，没再说其他的。”

这话彻底瓦解了阿云嘎的一切“相信”。

就在他沉湎于震惊与纠葛时，高雅的警告应验了，孩子突然没了，阿云嘎的一片真心被现实碾得粉碎。仿佛老天爷在嘲笑着叩问，身经百事，怎么还如此天真？

郑云龙被送进医院的那天，阿云嘎虽然嘴上跟高杨说不想见他，但还是很快驱车回了家，回到他房里替他收拾几件替换衣服准备给他送去。可环顾四壁，桌上的一个白色药瓶引来他的注意——里面的药几乎没什么消耗，还是满满一瓶。

药瓶握在手里，和那日在病房里的感觉一样，沉甸甸的。

阿云嘎才知道，原来郑云龙根本没怎么吃过这药，孩子怎么可能保得住？

阿云嘎放弃了，原来所有温情都是假的，只有郑云龙对他的报复是真的。

商场沉浮那么多年，却被一个毛头小子骗得体无完肤。因为他先爱了，先爱的人输得最惨，他认栽了。

那天雨下得很大，他就在窗前看着郑云龙踉跄着离开。

阿云嘎把自己喝到吐出来的分不清是红酒还是血，浑身痛得让他窒息，但他依然清晰地感觉到郑云龙三个字就在他心里跳动，流淌于每一根血管，跳动于每一个细胞，他摆脱不了。

阿云嘎没有失忆。

但他的的确确受到了伤害，要把伤口隐藏起来，很难很难，他只有假装不记得郑云龙，假装一切都没有发生过，才能继续扮演冷面无情的阿云嘎，在众人的注视下爬起来。

还有，不记得了，就还能名正言顺地把他找回来，只有躲在陌生的面具后面，才能跟他说说话，心里那份不舍得才不至于显得太卑微。

可是经过昨晚，阿云嘎终于知道一切并没有那么简单，是他误会了郑云龙。

他现在需要时间调查、布局，可是事情的进展可能有些来不及了。因为他发现杨晓宇偷偷地往房间里搬了两箱蜡烛，又藏了一箱烟花，他还向高杨打听，这里附近有没有花店……他在密谋一场盛大的告白。

阿云嘎想过把郑云龙让给弟弟，反正从小一直让着他的，多让一次有什么关系？

可是他办不到，郑云龙那双温柔含泪的眼睛只要一望过来，就叫他心尖颤个不停，他的伪装已经摇摇欲坠，好像下一秒就要溃堤。他单是看着两人在厨房里有说有笑，就浑身不舒坦，有什么东西在挖他的心挠他的肺，必须找些借口把两人分开，才能缓解这些症状。

夜幕降临，杨晓宇准备好告白了。

他在花园里铺开玫瑰花瓣，把蜡烛摆成心形的模样，像极了大学在女生寝室楼下表白的痴情男孩，爱情这炽热的火焰把他的双颊烧得通红，他向着郑云龙的阳台大喊：“郑云龙！我喜欢你！”

郑云龙已经准备睡了，听到这一声热血沸腾的表白划破长空，尾音上扬甚至能听出带着笑意，杨晓宇的“喜欢”多么快乐，好像琴键上跃动的音符，春阳下潺潺的小溪，猫咪手掌上软软的肉垫。

就在喊声消弭，烟火即将在空中绽放的短暂寂静里，郑云龙站在阳台上突然听到隔壁房间一声脆响，什么东西打破了，他立刻抽身跑到隔壁去。

阿云嘎正蹲在地上收拾，远看过去，地上的碎玻璃片浸在一滩深色液体中，郑云龙生起气来嗓门不小：“我不是跟你说过，你不能再喝酒了吗？！”

阿云嘎抬起头看他，手上动作有些笨，掌心被玻璃片割破了，鲜血蜿蜒而下，划出一道刺眼的红。

烟火已经升天，火星点点，稀稀疏疏窜向四周，消失一瞬，转而绽开一道道花瓣如雨，像一个色彩斑斓的梦，跌宕起伏，在黑夜里留下绚烂的踪迹，而后又迎来第二次，第三次……烟花把杨晓宇的笑脸映得烂漫梦幻，任谁都拒绝不了。

郑云龙看看烟火，又看看他，还是蹲下了身，给阿云嘎垫上两张纸巾，仔细检查了他的伤口，再找出药箱替他包扎。

烟火最后的亮色在郑云龙眼波中流转过去，他只是责怪地看了阿云嘎一眼。

阿云嘎解释：“不是酒，我胃不好，这是找中医配的药。”

“嗯。”郑云龙鼻腔里哼出了一声，再也没说什么，给他止了血，简单地用纱布包了几圈，便要起身离去。

阿云嘎伸手抓他，碰到伤处又吃痛地收回来，令他双眉一蹙，他还想下楼去和杨晓宇说几句话，不知道阿云嘎拦着他做什么。

阿云嘎咬着唇角，磨叽半天才憋出一句：“你喜欢晓宇吗？”

“问这个干什么？你反正也不在意。”郑云龙扭过身，不想再被他冷漠的态度刺伤，干脆不看。

“我现在开始在意了。”阿云嘎撇嘴一笑，“大龙，我发现你怪可爱的，我好像也挺喜欢你的。”

郑云龙脑袋里“嗡”地一阵响，说心里不欢喜那是假的，可是又想到眼前这人也不算是真正的阿云嘎，龙哥嘴硬的毛病就又犯了：“那我选晓宇。”

总裁大人瞪出了眼珠子：“为什么？！”

“他至少还给我准备了烟花啊！”郑云龙藏着笑跑了，颠儿颠儿的。


	16. 第十六章

昨晚阿总坐在房间门口跟个贼似的偷听着动静，郑云龙撇下他下楼找了杨晓宇，也不知道说了什么，两人上楼时只有一前一后的脚步声，杨晓宇好像还给了他一束花，包装纸噼里啪啦地作响。

两人各自回了自己的房间后，阿云嘎还拿着水杯溜出去贴着两边的房门听了听，各有动静，这才放下心回去收拾碎玻璃。

第二天一大早郑云龙就下楼了，阿云嘎蹦起来也跟着下去，龙跟阿姨说他来做早餐，阿姨便让出了厨房。

阿云嘎也跟着进去，挤在他旁边煎荷包蛋，郑云龙切着小青菜，往旁边让一步，阿云嘎又挤过来一步，这家伙老大不小了还那么幼稚，真是——

腹诽还没完呢，脸颊上突然响起“啵”的一声，还贼响亮，龙的脸瞬间红得像颗大番茄，偏要装得很狂劲，拎起菜刀对始作俑者威胁道：“晓宇在外面呢谁让你偷亲我的！信不信龙哥宰了你！”

阿云嘎索性拿出不要脸的架势来：“听你说我可是对你霸王硬上弓过，你当时怎么不宰了我，还被我得逞了？”

“我……”郑云龙说不出话，抓起碎青菜绕过阿云嘎把菜丢进稀饭里，拿大铁勺搅动两下，余光里阿云嘎又向他靠过来，他抄起汤勺防御在胸前：“别过来啊！再过来我烫你！”

阿云嘎感觉到了郑云龙的抵触，那是自然的，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕草绳，他一边拼命抵抗着防备着再掉进阿云嘎这个陷阱中，一边又像只好奇的猫，忍不住靠近两步，嗅一嗅，瞥一眼。

这个温柔脆弱的矛盾体，太让阿云嘎喜欢了！绝不能让给别人！

下了班，阿云嘎开车回去接郑云龙，郑云龙晚饭吃的汤都炖上了，被他强行暂停，背上包出了门。

正是晚高峰，又突然下起了雨，车子堵在高架上动弹不得，这当然是阿云嘎意料中的事。他暗自瞄着副驾驶座上的郑云龙，他抱着包，侧脸望着玻璃窗上的雨珠子，入了定似的，眼睛一眨不眨。

车里很安静，只有依稀的雨声。

“昨晩你答应晓宇了？”阿总等待着回答，一口气就悬在心口，自己都不觉。

“答应了。”他点点头。

“答…答应了？！”阿云嘎的语调陡然升高，傻子都能听出里面的紧张。郑云龙只露出个暧昧的笑容，回头看着前方。

阿云嘎心里真不是滋味，脑筋错乱地打开电台，刘德华的声音忽然响起：“冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱地拍～”

阿云嘎立刻又关了，胳膊肘撑在车门上扶着额，闭上眼长叹一口气，他感觉自己才是被拍了一脸冰雨——终究是挡不住杨晓宇啊！

“那…你打算跟他回杭州吗？”阿云嘎的声音渐渐沉下去，车厢里又只剩下雨滴的声音。

“对啊。”郑云龙漫不经心地，发现前面车子开了阿云嘎却没动静，忙拍拍他的胳膊。

车子往前挪了挪，又停下，好像此刻阿总的心思，闭塞窒闷，无法思考。

阿云嘎，这世界上没有人有义务等你。

孤独的人，注定要孤独一生。

这是他很小就明白的道理，怎么越活越忘了呢？

也许是因为郑云龙突然闯进了他的世界，他那双闪闪动人的眼睛好像在告诉阿云嘎：你渴望的有可能有希望。

如今一切都落了空，阿云嘎还包着纱布的手紧攥着方向盘，却不知道自己该去哪里。

就因为身边人的一句话，他仿若坠入了无底深渊，周身冰冷孤绝，可是只要郑云龙再说一句话——“我答应他，假如有一天我走出来了，就去杭州找他。”

“假如有一天我走出来了……”的意思是？？阿云嘎一脚油门滑出去，差点追尾前面的车。此刻他的心里在放烟花，炸得可比昨晚上绚烂多了。

胸口憋着一声呐喊，却只能硬生生咽下去，他转头看了看龙，来不及说什么，又转回去看路，激动无措得像个刚学车的毛头小子。

因路上堵得久，两人匆匆地找了家日料小馆吃了晚饭，然后去看一出话剧。

这话剧是阿云嘎特意选的，他知道郑云龙虽然看起来狂劲，但实际上胆小得很，所以他选的剧惊悚悬疑，看评论里说能把人吓得一愣一愣的。

郑云龙虽然害怕，但架子还是要端着，尽管阿云嘎事先十分体贴地告诉他：“大龙，你要是害怕，可以抓着我的手臂靠着我。”但他不要。灯光音效一炸，他身体猛地往后缩，眼睛闭得死紧，却始终忍住不抓阿云嘎的手。

其实他也很想，他知道阿云嘎的手干燥温暖，他能把手汗都蹭在他手心里，但是他不要，毕竟这个阿云嘎，不是那个阿云嘎。

散场的时候阿总走在前面，还调侃他：“没想到龙哥挺厉害啊，胆子特别大。”

“那是~”郑云龙抖抖眉毛。

可是到了半夜里关了灯，舞台上的妖魔鬼怪全跑出来了，郑云龙说什么都不敢一个人睡了，怎么办呢？

阿总的房门半夜被敲开，郑云龙抱着自己的枕头和被子可怜巴巴地望着他：“你陪我睡觉！”

惊喜来得tei突然！

阿云嘎敞开房门请他进来，给他拉拉齐整真丝床单，恭恭敬敬地扶人上炕。

然后……然后总裁大人就被请到了地板上，打了一夜地铺。


	17. 第十七章

阿总家里还有很多间房，甚至睡在按摩浴缸里都比打地铺舒服，但是阿总就是要陪着龙龙睡觉，因为龙龙害怕。

一连睡了几天地铺，阿总腰疼得需要医生，头发像个鸡窝狼狈得一点没有总裁样。

不过打地铺也有好处，夜半无人私语时，龙问他：“如果你没有失忆，你会不会继续恨我怪我？”

他晶亮的眸子在黑夜里闪着动人的水光，阿云嘎伸出手摸了摸他乱丛丛的脑袋：“当然不会了大龙，不管我有没有失忆，都会继续爱你，一直爱你。”

“你不要骗我，你骗我好几次了！”

他孩子似的口吻让人无法抗拒，阿云嘎无法不说谎：“嗯，再也不骗你了。”

一早，阿总起床给郑云龙做早餐，培根和香肠煎得喷香，吐司烤过脆脆的，重点是铺在上面的荷包蛋，做成了爱心的形状。

模具并不好用，阿总为了这颗爱心起码废了十颗蛋。

郑云龙一坐下见三人盘中只有自己有一颗爱心，嗓子眼里霎时就堵上了什么东西，脸烧得烫，却装不在意地转手就把蛋夹进了晓宇的盆子里：“你哥疼你。”

杨晓宇苦笑了一声，告白不成，现眼下被迫成了搅屎棍，掺和在这俩中间，图个啥？！他毫不客气地一口下去，半颗心没了，坐在对面的阿总嘴角一抽，好你个郑云龙。

阿总中午又要喝汤。

高杨吃一堑长一智，在电话里先问：“郑先生喜不喜欢吃港式卤鸡腿？或者牛肋眼爱吃吗？几分熟？”

“不必了不必了……”郑云龙觉得手机烫手，“就…跟阿总吃的一样就可以了。”

“好的好的。”高杨挂了电话，还是决定在他的盒饭里加半只烤羊腿试试。

郑云龙抱着汤罐背着包到了公司，时间还早，他探头探脑地四处看看，转悠了好一会儿终于找到了阿云嘎的身影，他正在会客厅里接待客人，那位客人郑云龙是认得的，就是高雅的父亲。

眼下阿云嘎是资方，高雅的父亲有求于他，虽是未来丈人，说话却十分客气。黄子在旁边打会议纪要，不时翻个白眼，为了钱卖女儿，生意人真是什么都能拿来当商品。

事情谈妥了，阿云嘎站起身整理整理西装外套，准备把人送出去。高雅的父亲笑眯眯地，突然提到郑云龙：“阿总，听我女儿说，最近你和前夫走得挺近的——”阿总脚下一顿，不可查觉地蹙了蹙眉。“我这外甥啊，和他父亲一样，不学无术，生活邋遢，他小的时候我就常教训他，三岁看到老，你瞧吧，长大了果真没出息！当初你俩结婚是迫不得已，叔叔能理解，可要是现在还纠缠在一起——你也要顾及一下高雅的感受。”

阿云嘎提起嘴角笑：“您放心，我带郑云龙回上海只是想让他把结婚证找出来，尽快跟我去办离婚手续，我们之间本就没什么感情。结婚之后，我会一心一意对待高雅。”

“那就好，那就好。”高雅的父亲点头笑着，对未来女婿的态度非常满意，跟着黄子进了电梯。

就在这时阿云嘎的眼角瞥到一个熟悉的身影一闪而过，他立刻追了过去。郑云龙发现他追在身后，慌里慌张地闪进厕所里，却遭他冲上来一把拽住，“哐当”一声被顶在隔间门上。两个人因为刚才的追逐气都喘得急了些，胸脯互顶着一波跟着一波起伏，好像滚滚浪花翻涌在心口。

“想干嘛啊你！”郑云龙听到了，他说他只是想尽快办好离婚手续，说他们之间本就没什么感情。当然没感情，把人都给忘了。

“想亲你。”阿总这么说了，也这么做了。这个吻很温柔，只把湿柔的唇当软床，让郑云龙安心着陆，稍事休息，让他在云朵间打一个滚儿，阖上眼小憩，其他的什么都不做。

郑云龙推开了他：“到底想干嘛！我不会做小三的，你离我远点！”

阿云嘎又把身体贴了上去，尤其把下身紧顶住，才不管他怎么挣扎：“郑云龙，你仍旧是我登记在册的爱人，受法律保护。要说小三，也该是高雅。”

“我草你……”最后一间门突然开了，走出来一个穿着一步裙的女生，郑云龙要骂的话全噎住了，才惊觉自己居然傻傻地闯进了女厕所。

那女孩的脸涨得比郑云龙的还红，怯懦懦地张口道：“阿、阿总…这里是女厕所……”

“我喜欢进哪个厕所，哪里就是男厕所！”阿云嘎一把钳住郑云龙的肩膀，像擒住一只小野猫，把他钉在门板上不许他跑，还凶巴巴地盯着那女职员，“把门带上。”

“好……好……”那女孩一边退出去，一边恭恭敬敬地把厕所门合上。

郑云龙抱着保温桶看着他，委屈巴巴好像要哭了，人又不记得，婚又离不成，还老被他占便宜……

阿总靠过去，拿鼻尖依偎着鼻尖，胸膛靠住汤桶，足尖抵着足尖，“郑云龙，我有我的计划，你再等一等。”龙正想说什么，只听耳畔又传来一声——“求你。”声儿很低，撩拨了心间所有不愿意。

阿云嘎拧着眉头，全身都绷紧着只等他回复。

郑云龙终于在漫长的数秒后点了点头，他欣喜若狂地把人搂进怀里，不管那保温瓶把胸骨硌得疼。

拥抱在女厕所，阿总还喜滋滋地：“郑云龙。”

“干嘛…”

“你有没有一点点喜欢我？”阿云嘎小心翼翼地让目光落下，深怕惊扰了那只迷途的小鹿。

郑云龙低低地说了句：“饿了。”阿云嘎没有得到想要的答案，但并不影响他的喜滋滋，忙牵着人往外走。

再出门去，公司整个风向都变了，二十八层上上下下都知道高雅欲篡正宫之位，是个实打实的小三，婚礼在即，总裁躲厕所里偷吻了自己真正的爱人。

黄子趴在墙角听同事们议论这狗血的故事，激动地暗暗拍手：“我的天，太精彩了！”正扭头找高杨呢，只见他又背着手维护公司纪律去了：“随便谈论总裁八卦，工作量严重不足！”


	18. 第十八章

黄子蹲在花园里的冷餐桌旁已经一个小时了。

今晩是阿总婚礼前的单身party，商界的朋友们都来了，蔡蔡也吵着闹着要来，但是阿云嘎不肯给他请帖。

前院的泳池没能给郑云龙用上，如今被杨晓宇在周围装上十几个大光灯，气球、蜡烛那么一装点，再弄一部红色法拉利往边上一停，老总们找了几个比基尼嫩模往车上趴，一个泳池party像模像样。

音乐“哐当哐当”敲击着耳膜，震天动地，阿总不喜欢这种吵得让人气急的音乐，可是晓宇说派对要有派对的气氛。

黄子扫视全场，今晚一切堪称完美，人人尽兴，唯一的美中不足是一直挂在他家阿总胳膊上的人不是大龙哥，而是那个一脸趾高气昂的高雅。

正好高杨经过，黄子一把扯住他的衣摆把他拽到身边：“大龙哥呢？”

“跟晓宇哥出去看电影吃饭了，晓宇哥走之前不是打过电话了嘛，让我俩照顾全场，他照顾大龙哥去了。”

“阿总又不是真正的单身，开什么告别单身派对，害我在这儿埋伏这么久……”黄子嘀嘀咕咕好长一段话，都被高杨自动忽略了。“笼络人脉，以后自有用处。”高杨又打量着黄子，跟背着龟壳似的一直埋伏着，很是不满地戳了戳他，“出去招待客人啊！干嘛呢你！”

“哎呀！我有特殊任务！”

party在阿总高举香槟杯向全场敬酒致谢中收尾，客人们东倒西歪，尽兴而归，已是深夜。

郑云龙和杨晓宇恰好回来了，走进院子扑面的人潮涌来，他侧身让客人们先走，哪知泳池那头突然传来“扑通！”一声巨响，水花四溅，高杨拔开嗓子大喊：“阿总落水了！！”

郑云龙神经一抽，拨开人群往泳池边奔去。

阿云嘎一点都不会游泳，两米多深的池水在他的挣扎中掀起波浪，水花一拨一拨地往他嘴里涌，他被呛得连句“救命”都喊不出来。

郑云龙看了看黄子和高杨，两个人站在池边忙摇手：“不会游泳，不会游泳……”

眼看阿总没了气儿，身子直往池底沉，郑云龙甩开背包，脱了外套，一头扎进泳池里……

黄子一个助跑把总裁撞下去之后惊魂未定：“你说咱们老板是不是疯了？”

“为了追大龙哥，不仅脸不要了，命也不要了。”高杨冷冷地点评道。

郑云龙从小就在海边打着赤脚追海浪，救人还是有数的，憋口气潜下去把人拖上来，露出个头在水面上，右臂勾住他的脖子固定住头的位置，两腿朝后蹬几下，很快把人拖上了岸。

可是阿云嘎脸色惨白，已经昏厥。郑云龙拍拍他的脸，叫了几声，毫无反应。

黄子出主意：“快做人工呼吸啊！”

郑云龙不多想，忙交叠双手，对着阿云嘎的胸骨一顿按，然后捏住他的鼻子——“咳…”大家都看着，郑云龙有点尴尬，转头看身后那几个，他们齐齐转身，请他继续。

郑云龙舔了舔唇，对准阿云嘎那两片薄唇抵上去，脸颊瞬间烫得烧起来。

双唇相触，是熟悉的柔软。

郑云龙紧咬着牙关不让自己多想，可身下的人纹丝未动，于是郑云龙又跪坐起身按了几下他的胸口，再抵上去吹气，这时，有温吞的水流从嘴角溢出——他要醒了！

郑云龙察觉他的睫毛如蝉翼般开始轻轻抖动起来，羞得脑袋都要冒烟了，慌不择路，一把揪住看热闹的黄子，让他跪到自己的位置上，自己“吧嗒吧嗒”拖着湿衣服湿裤子落荒而逃。

黄子一个踉跄，正好扶住阿云嘎的双肩，在他醒来后第一秒映入他的眼帘……

郑云龙跑回房间里，坐在地板上，用大手掌拍拍小脸蛋，缓了好一会儿神才想起来，他的背包落在泳池边上了！

房门一开，阿总就靠在门边等他，带着不明的笑意把他困在门前方寸之地，从身后变出个湿漉漉的包出来：“大龙，你包落下了。”

“啊…嗯……”郑云龙伸手去接，却抓了个空，阿云嘎拉开拉链，一脸惋惜地说：“可是包湿透了……”

“没、没关系——”郑云龙又去抓。

阿云嘎狡黠一笑：“是没关系，里层防水，你说巧不巧，正好被我看到了——”他两根手指头夹出一张明信片——

“阿云嘎：

伊豆的海特别特别美，如果你也能看到，那该多好。

我这句语气真的好像你……

我想我可能爱上了你。”

起先，郑云龙怔愣着，脑中的跑马灯滚动着一连串的“完了”。那清晰的字迹在他眼前晃了晃，他羞赧得只想抓过来毁尸灭迹。幸好阿云嘎反应快，把明信片藏到身后，扬起得意的笑脸：“既然是写给我的，那我收下了！”

龙的秘密被揭破，心思被抖落，他恼羞成怒抬眼瞪着阿云嘎，转而又委屈地把嘴嘟了起来，“不是给你的，你还我！”

“写着我的大名呢！”阿云嘎顺势钳住他的手，看着他晶亮的唇，又铺设了下一个陷阱：“对了，刚才谁给我做的人工呼吸？”

“黄子啊……”郑云龙说完，抿住唇点点头，自我肯定。

“那怎么他浑身都是干的，反而是你——”阿云嘎趁他不备，“滋啦”一声拉开他外套拉链，“浑身都湿透了？”

“我我我……”

“郑云龙你骗我！”

“骗你怎么啦！我高兴！”

“骗我是没怎么，但你偷亲我我得还回来！”阿云嘎说着就把他顶在墙上，霸道的吻铺天盖地地落下来，夺走了郑云龙的呼吸，他像个没练习过初吻的少男，发自本能地把一切热情用舌头递过去，然后疯狂攫取对方的津液来满足自己，直到把郑云龙吻得要窒息，手抵住他的身体越来越使劲，才舍得放开，两个人都喘得很厉害，热气喷在对方唇上，给予彼此热吻的余韵。

“阿云嘎，我还没…还没想好……”

“那你慢慢想，我等你。”阿云嘎眼盯着猎物，手不老实地逡巡着。

郑云龙垂下眼眸，大眼睛动了动，无意间看到他颈间的链子，总觉得奇怪，他以前除了戒指从不戴饰品的，于是想也没想伸手要摘，突然被阿云嘎一把捏住了手：“快去洗澡，浑身都凉了。”总裁的命令不可推脱，“要不，我陪你洗？”

“不用了不用了！”郑云龙躲进浴室里锁上门，小心脏“咚咚咚”地仿佛能在浴室里听到回声……


	19. 第十九章

郑云龙躺在床上，无法入睡……

阿云嘎有点奇怪。

他总觉得，阿云嘎并没有全然失忆，从他的眼神里，能看出几分过去的心思来。

当时在杭州，高杨就是以找结婚证办手续为借口把他引回来的，如果阿云嘎没有失忆，一切都是他设下的套，那结婚证很可能就是被他藏起来了！

第二天一早，龙按兵不动，等阿云嘎去上班，才偷偷溜进了他的房间。

郑云龙觉得自己的推理完全没毛病，于是小心翼翼地四处翻查，从衣柜里的小抽屉到按摩椅的夹缝，哪里都找过了，只剩下写字台边上的三个抽屉。

他逐个拉开来看，却并没有发现自己的红本子，但在最下面的抽屉里，发现了一瓶药……

那药瓶子和他怀孕时一直带在身边的一模一样，只是他的那瓶都已经吃完半瓶了，这还是满满的……

郑云龙把罐子拧开来，仔细闻了闻，没察觉出异常来，可又觉得有什么不对劲……阿云嘎那儿怎么会有他的药呢？

鬼使神差地，他把胶囊拆了开来，里头撒出一股雪白的粉末……

郑云龙盯着灰色地毯上尤为显眼的白愣了愣神，他昏倒之前，明明看到的是红色粉末……

这瓶药不是他的，那又是谁的呢？

郑云龙跑回房间，用最快的速度拨通了阿云嘎的手机，他努力控制着情绪，让声音听起来平缓些：“阿云嘎，我有事想问你。”

“大龙？我现在手上特别忙，等我下班咱们一起吃晚饭的时候说好吗？”

郑云龙没说什么，直接挂断了。

等阿云嘎下班再去找他，电话已经关机，经过那么多前事，若要说他当时不慌那是假的，他攥着手机在公司大厅里徘徊了好一阵，终于想起什么——“打电话给马佳！”

马佳接起电话的时候，舌头已经喝大了，反应也显得有些迟钝：“阿——云——嘎？！你个孙子，郑云龙在我这儿，想干嘛？”

“你在家？”

“我他妈不在家我能去哪啊？郑云龙缠着我大白天喝喝喝……我今天班都没法上啦！”

阿云嘎挂了电话，让高杨直接把他送去了马佳家楼下。

阿云嘎谢过了马佳——尽管他摇摇晃晃地感觉有三个阿云嘎跟他道谢——接着把郑云龙扛上了后座。

郑云龙喝多了的时候很安静，像只懒洋洋的家猫，靠在阿云嘎胸口，小脑袋一蹭一蹭的，故意要叫人痒痒似的，阿云嘎低头看他，两瓣唇咂嘬个不停，却不发一点儿声响，挺像小婴儿吸奶嘴的样子，看来现在也问不出他白天所为何事了。

前面的车子突然一个刹车，高杨也跟着猛停了停，郑云龙依着惯性往前一冲，又往阿云嘎胸口靠去，这么小小地一撞，脑袋硌着什么硬物。郑云龙突然想到昨晚想拽而未拽成的链子，一股脑儿地抬起头，伸手就是一把抓，许是喝了酒的人把握不住力道，链子被扯断了，整根被他握在了手心里。

就那么顿了顿，郑云龙其实已经感觉到项链上坠子的形状，只是他还不敢相信——他松开手指，一枚戒指从掌心坠下……

阿云嘎一直贴身戴着的，是他们的结婚戒指。

那他怎么可能忘了郑云龙呢？

阿云嘎的谎言被揭穿了，他僵直地坐着，眼睁睁看着郑云龙把戒指套上无名指——没错了，是他的那枚。

车子正要启动，郑云龙突然打开车门冲了下去，高杨又是一个急刹车，忙回头：“阿总……”阿云嘎便也跟着下了车。

郑云龙坐在马路边上，把头埋在膝盖里，把那枚戒指扣在掌心里，痛哭流涕。

他被骗了，他又被骗了，他总是被骗。

他人生所有的绚烂都是阿云嘎给的，可是，所有的磨难，也都来自于阿云嘎。他以为丢失的感情，原来一直都在，阿云嘎始终是那个阿云嘎，就是他恨着、爱着的那个阿云嘎。

而阿云嘎，装得像个旁观者一样，看着他哭看着他笑。

说不清到底是什么感觉，只是心里头翻江倒海，只能用眼泪发泄所有的悲与喜。

他问自己，从此不理阿云嘎，和杨晓宇逃去杭州好不好？不好；原谅阿云嘎，让一切重来好不好？不好。

我想要什么呢？郑云龙扪心自问——我希望阿云嘎没有爱过我，没有恨过我，没有欺骗我，没有找回我，希望我的记忆平滑没有皱褶，我没有因为阿云嘎产生过情绪。而现在呢，什么都不好，什么都不行。

“你为什么要这样对我！！”郑云龙在车流尘嚣里发疯一样地喊。

那天晚上，郑云龙走了三个小时才回到别墅，阿云嘎就跟在他身后走了一路。高杨则开车跟在两人身旁。

回到家的时候，郑云龙已经累得快要虚脱，他把戒指塞回阿云嘎手中，什么也没说，要往楼上去，阿云嘎拉着他胳膊，把他带进怀里，可郑云龙立刻把他推开，防备地退了两步。

无奈，阿云嘎原本想一直瞒着，不要让赤裸裸的事实再伤他一次，可如今瞒不住了。他把手机里的录音给他听，录音里的确是郑云龙自己的声音，可是他当时明明不是那么说的，“怎么会这样？”

“你不是这个意思，对不对？”

郑云龙点点头，突然紧张起来，他说这话的时候身旁只有高雅和阿姨……这是谁录的，又是谁剪的？！

“你怀孕的时候每天都吃药了，是吗？”

郑云龙又点头，然后想起了找到的那瓶药：“你抽屉里的药是谁的？为什么瓶子上写着激素药，却跟我吃的颜色不一样？”

“高雅和阿姨串通起来换了你的药，又拿真药和录音来骗我，让我误会了你，也让你误会了我。”

郑云龙终于知道，郑多云的死并不是因为他的缘故。

过去几个月，他背着这个沉重的包袱走了一路，突然卸下了，心里一下子松快了，但又有说不出的难过，是他自己一步步踏入坏人的陷阱，没有保护好他和阿云嘎共同的孩子……

“郑云龙，我当时以为你恨我恨得郑多云都不要了，可是我还是放不下你，只能假装失忆找回你。你听懂了吗？我骗你不是为了欺负你，是因为我觉得自己太卑微了，给自己找个台阶下！因为我不能没有你！”

阿云嘎说得好直接，字字都砸在郑云龙心口上，他把自己剥干净了，什么面子，什么身份都不要了，他只要郑云龙。

他一直提心吊胆地，又满怀期待地等着郑云龙来挖开他的秘密，他多么希望，郑云龙就此接住他的那颗心，听他坦诚敏感和孤独。

他把人重新抱进怀里，在他耳边低语：“这个世界，我忘了谁也不会忘了你。”他顿了顿，“和多云。”

“再等等，六月二十七，我会让她们付出代价！”

郑云龙不再挣扎，但也没回答他什么话，阿云嘎等了几秒，逐渐紧张，甚至心跳都失踪了，胆战心惊地叫了声：“大龙？”

只见他把跑鞋从脚上甩脱，动动十个脚指头，然后两脚踩在阿云嘎脚背上，扒拉着他的肩头：“脚痛。”

阿云嘎穿在皮鞋里的那双脚早已硌得满是水泡，被他这大高个一踩，血水都洇在袜子上，但他一点也不觉得疼，只是笑：“上楼给你泡脚按摩～”他狠狠地松了口气，把人送上楼去了。


	20. 第二十章

只有阿姨和阿云嘎能自由进出郑云龙的那间屋子，如果要换药，光凭高雅一人是办不到的。

郑云龙知道阿姨也是帮凶之后，耿直如他就再也不能与她呆在一个屋檐下了。于是阿云嘎为他租了一套新的公寓，婚礼之前的半个月，先让他住到那里去。

阿姨得知郑云龙要搬走，喜出望外地给高雅通风报信——老板抛弃前夫了！

实际上两边住处相隔不过十多分钟的车程，可是阿云嘎却分明感觉到异地恋的煎熬。

他每隔几个小时就发消息过去：你在干什么？

好像这人脱离了他的视线就跟野马要脱缰飞奔，会凭空不见了似的。阿总不乐意了。

郑云龙懒，懒得说谎和掩饰：和马佳喝酒；去餐厅见朋友；给胖子洗脚；买了把花不知道怎么插；等着新话剧开票……

郑云龙想让他知道，前事已了，他不会再跑掉的。

有一天高杨突然发来一个链接：大龙哥，今天阿总有直播的采访，请您一定要看。

当时马佳正在旁边跟他打篮球游戏，见他退出还发牢骚：“有什么好看的，他那张脸你还没见过吗？”

镜头拍摄的是阿云嘎的办公室，远远的一角拉过去，宽敞明亮，摆设十分简洁，镜头再推近，阿云嘎正坐在总裁椅上整理西装，背后是一面新布置的照片墙。

主持人在画外，口气似闲聊：“阿总，这墙上的照片都有什么特殊含义吗？“

阿云嘎抬起眼来，没有太多情绪：“都是我人生特别重要的时刻，大学毕业典礼、第一次与客户签约等等。”

“怎么没有和未婚妻的合照？”

阿云嘎脸色一沉，镜头突然凝滞，郑云龙分明听见黄子清嗓子的声音，主持人立刻调转话锋：“那个……那张摄有大海沙滩的明信片，看来很寻常，也是很重要的时刻吗？”

阿云嘎的颧骨突然疯狂上升，兴致颇高地转过去，盯着那张居中的明信片回味了好一会儿，才反过身来回答：“找到这张明信片的时候，是我人生最重要的时刻。”比起它，其余只是陪衬了。

他颇有深意地看了眼镜头，郑云龙在手机这头好像立刻接收到了一阵秋波，笑得见牙不见眼，又怕边上的马佳看见，便把脑袋兜进被子里，以为自己乐得很隐秘，跟鸵鸟简直没区别。

“怎么回事怎么回事？？”马佳一脸懵，“笑什么呢？你俩还有暗号呐？？”

郑云龙只是笑，笑意像是满城风絮，散得哪哪都是。

等他再看回手机上，采访已经正式开始，主持人连问了几个与高家合作相关的问题，阿云嘎都答得很简单，显得兴致缺缺，与之前判若两人。

说到婚礼，阿总严肃申明，已经向商界所有朋友发出请帖，不向媒体公开，请勿打扰。

郑云龙看得很入迷，大眼睛越瞪越使劲，马佳问他看什么呢，他点点屏幕上的阿云嘎，让马佳看他的脖颈下方：“这儿是不是挂着什么东西？”

这回马佳也睁大眼睛拼命看，“是诶，是个圆环……戒指？！”

他又把郑云龙的戒指贴身戴着了，不仅如此，还在采访时特意挂在外面，他说话时无意地晃动着身子，戒指便在新链子上微微滚动，好像在问郑云龙：我把你藏在身上某一处地方，你看到了吗？看到了吗？？

记者吞了口口水，眼睛盯着他胸口的戒指，想问，但怂。

晚上，阿云嘎又发消息来，郑云龙反问他：你在干嘛呢？

对方回复得很快，弹窗在屏幕上只出现了两秒，就让郑云龙的脸红了个彻底：在想你。

郑云龙心念一动，拨了个视频电话过去，“我怕你又骗我，所以看看你是不是在想我！”

“我怎么可能骗你呢？”阿云嘎把脸怼着镜头，五官在屏幕上大得变形却仍然脱不开“俊俏”二字。

“你那个照片墙……”

“我本来只想挂一张明信片的，可是高杨说太突兀了，还是要隐晦一点，找些照片掩护一下。大龙，隐晦是什么意思？”

隐晦就是……哎呀！马佳还在，郑云龙不能笑得太明显，可是唇间快要绷不住的笑意就像急着破门撒欢的小狗。

两人说了几分钟话，门铃突然响了，都已经七点多了，还来快递？

郑云龙拉开门，见阿云嘎抱着自己的枕头和被子，一脸无辜反而显得老谋深算的样子看着眼前人：“我来打地铺。”

“你……”郑云龙的脸又红了。

两人站在门口几秒，目光已经像裹上枫糖的藕丝，拉也拉不开了。马佳见状，拎起包：“我走！”

郑云龙站在门口，拿身板挡着那扇在两个大高个面前显得尤为可怜的门板，喉头发出一串气泡音，好像在沉思什么国家大事。

阿云嘎可怜兮兮地皱巴着脸，用一种不属于总裁的奶奶的声音，说：“大龙，你快让开呀，我要抱不住啦！”

“可我还没原谅你呐！”郑云龙用更奶的声音回答他。

“哎呀～大龙～”这声儿叫得百转千回，叫得郑云龙腰都软了，胖子也跟着：“喵喵～”学着样撒娇。

这时，邻居开门出来丢垃圾，看到两个男人对峙在门前，一个比一个绵软的样子，邻居有点害怕，贴着墙提防地紧盯着，一点点挪出了楼道。

郑云龙觉得丢人，赶紧把阿云嘎拉进来。

原本叫了外卖的，阿云嘎不肯吃，拉着龙去楼下超市选了几样菜，回家一起做了吃。

吃完饭，阿总来洗碗。水池造得低而阿总个头高，几乎是九十度弯腰在那儿洗了半小时，洗完最后一个锅，手撑在池边缓了好一会儿才能直起身。他擦干了手打电话给黄子：“买台洗碗机送来，现在！”

“这是租的房子买什么洗碗机啊！”郑云龙夺走手机，挂了电话，严正申斥，“浪费！”

“给你这几天用啊，我累死累活赚那么多钱为了什么？不是为了让你徒手洗碗的！”

“哎呀！别啰嗦了！”龙哥把人推进浴室里，勒令他立刻洗澡。

万没想到，这位总裁水一关，身一擦，光溜溜赤条条地就走出来了。

“阿云嘎！”视觉冲击tei“大”，郑云龙红着脸冲进浴室去把他的浴巾捡回来，给他围在腰上，“你…你不能这样跑来跑去啊！”

“可我没带睡衣啊！”阿总没说谎，他真没带。嗯。

郑云龙慌慌张张地又跑去找自己的睡衣睡裤……还有内裤。等龙也洗完了澡，两个人往床上一躺，才算消停了。

知道他腰疼，郑云龙没再把阿云嘎赶到地上去，阿总已是感激涕零，不敢随便造次，何况郑云龙一上床就拿被子把自己裹得像个肉粽，馅料十足的那种。

阿云嘎侧身朝着郑大粽子睡，盯着他亮晶晶的眼睛和亮晶晶的嘴唇一直看，郑云龙觉得自己的脸要被灼热的目光烧出两个窟窿来了！

他滚过去，脸对着他，问：“阿云嘎，你是不是想亲我？”

“嗯！”

“那…你亲吧！”龙哥为了能睡个好觉，决定舍身取义。

阿总得了赦令，猛地凑过来“mua！”郑云龙偏往后让了让，阿云嘎登时立刻喊出声来：“没亲到！！”

“亲到了亲到了！”郑云龙耍赖。

“没亲到再亲一下！”

“不要了不要！”

“mua！”

“mua！”

唉，想睡个觉真难呀。


	21. 第二十一章

婚礼前一天，阿云嘎发高烧了。

起初是没感觉的，一早上班去，还亲自开车去接郑云龙，他担心自己和高雅的婚礼临近，郑云龙那敏感的心思又发作起来，今天一天守住他比较稳妥。

没想到郑云龙倒是挺高兴的，背着包戴着黑口罩上了副驾驶座，还主动问他：“明天就办婚礼了，你今天不去看看场地吗？”

阿总撑着晕晕乎乎的脑袋靠在玻璃窗上，有气无力的，音色低沉：“要紧的都弄好了，剩下的黄子他们会搞定的。”

要紧的是什么呢？

郑云龙来不及细想，因为阿云嘎的状态实在太不好了，只要车一停下来等红灯，他就迷迷瞪瞪地，脑袋朝前一冲一冲，感觉下一秒就要昏睡过去了。

郑云龙伸手直接捂上了他的脑袋——天哪，简直烫手。郑云龙赶紧叫他停车，换自己开车，不时地扭头观察他的脸色：“你坚持不了就别去上班了，地球没了你照样转！”

“不行不行…今天我约了法律顾问开会，不能不去。”阿云嘎不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里找出几颗化得变形的润喉糖，胡乱地塞进嘴里。

“公司惹上官司了？”

阿云嘎闭上眼睛，努了努唇，只能发出气声：“可能，快要。”

压力太大了吧，郑云龙猜想。他把车停在路边，到药房里买了一包药，上车时阿云嘎已经在按摩座椅上熟睡了。

阿云嘎在车里睡了会儿，到公司又吃了药，稍好一些，坐进办公室，挤挤眼睛，强逼自己振作起来开始工作。

黄子去勘察婚礼场地了，晨会只剩高杨跟总裁面对面开。

“高氏那边所有的合同都已经送来了，正在请法律顾问核查，稍后在会议上汇报结果。违约金方面，您的未来丈人——”阿云嘎抿唇朝他翻了个白眼，高杨暗自一笑，正色道，“高总为了表示诚意，已经在我们的提议下将违约金降到了99万，高总说，祝您与他的千金，婚姻和美，长长久久。”

阿云嘎担心地朝边上看去，郑云龙不知道在沙发那边捣鼓什么包装袋，“撕拉”一声，然后迈着小步子走过来，“啪”地往阿总脑门上一贴，他的大手挪开，才见是一张宝宝冰贴黏在了总裁额头上。阿云嘎被这神来一击唬得动也不敢动。

高杨告诉自己：我很专业，我不能笑，我得忍住！！

最后他的脸在阿云嘎受到袭击后呆愣的目光中僵着抖了抖，总算把笑咽了下去。

汇报完所有工作，高杨转身悄悄给一旁的龙哥竖了个大拇指。

爱情果真是一物降一物。

午饭过后，阿云嘎就要去开会了，他特意嘱咐郑云龙，等他开完会一起回郑云龙的公寓做晚饭吃。郑云龙瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他：“你婚前不回家不太好吧？”得来的是阿总狠狠地捏了把脸蛋：“我的大龙tei可爱了！”

阿云嘎走后，郑云龙横在沙发上看杂志，正是昏昏欲睡的时候，走廊里突然传来一阵高跟鞋“咯哒咯哒”的动静，路过的女职员低语：“小三来了！”不巧被高雅听见了，指着人就骂：“说谁小三啊！我待会儿就叫我老公开了你！”高雅那张冷脸一回转过来，居然看到郑云龙坐在总裁办公室里！往日的温柔全没了踪影，她颇是狠辣地一瞥眼，双手抱在胸前，名牌包挂在臂上一晃一晃：“表哥啊，怎么还不死心，来央求我老公原谅你吗？”

郑云龙觉得她露出真面目的样子特别逗，咧嘴笑出了声：“我来找阿云嘎讨赡养费，谁让我前夫那么有钱呢？”

高雅插着腰，俨然一副公司主人的样子：“你和我老公呆在一起的几个月，少说也捞了几十万了吧？还不够啊？”

“当然不够，孩子虽然没了，但精神损失得赔偿啊。”郑云龙翘起二郎腿，投入角色后一点儿憨样都没了。

“哼！好大的口气！怀过孩子就了不起了？”高雅甩上门，朝郑云龙走过去，“要是没我高家，你怎么可能攀上我老公这高枝？知足吧郑云龙，就你这穷光蛋丧门星，能捞到几十万就不错了，赶紧收手滚蛋，不要再出现在我老公面前！”

郑云龙一下就听出了话里有鬼，倒也不着急，抖抖翘起的那只脚，歪头看着她：“阿云嘎当初是听了杨晓宇的话才去了酒吧，专程去看我的，跟你们高家有什么关系？”

“谁把你塞进他包房的？谁找来那么多记者蹲点的？你也不想想，哪来那么多巧合！”

外人或许不清楚，但阿云嘎与郑家的恩怨高家可是了若指掌。出事那晚，高雅特意派了她父亲的手下扮作客人哄郑云龙喝酒，又趁服务员不在，给阿云嘎的酒里也下了药。将两人迷晕后送作一堆，让记者曝出丑闻，毁了阿云嘎即将承接的官方项目。

高家虽然一直对阿云嘎摇尾乞怜，却也是他的竞争对手，一旦阿云嘎的公司倒了，谁都能拥有更大的机会去承接上级部门的项目。

可高家没有想到，阿云嘎是个狠人，宁肯和仇人的儿子结婚，也不愿将项目拱手让人。

高雅把故事说得栩栩如生，恍如发生在昨日，把她在整件事中的机智聪慧充分地展现了出来：“怎么样，表哥，你是不是该好好感谢我，让你过上了那么多月的好日子？”

郑云龙侧过脸去勾起唇角无声地笑笑，应承着：“是该谢你。”

虽然他并不知道阿云嘎明天的计划是什么，但是看来高雅已经被他捧得高高，心情都已经渲染到天上去了，日中则昃，月满则亏，郑云龙虽记不得古训，但道理他那软肚子里全晓得。

突然特别期待明天的到来。

“表哥，明天你会来吗？见证我最幸福的时刻？”

郑云龙还不知道阿云嘎怎么安排，一下子不敢说是也不敢说否，倒是高雅先发制人，在她的名牌手提包里捣鼓了两下，摸出一张没写姓名的请帖递到他眼前：“名字你自己填一填吧，我看你也能算我半个娘家人。”

郑云龙沉住气，带着微微笑意接了过去。

阿云嘎这时回来了，不想让高雅找着话题，所以进门前悄悄撕下了额头上的冰贴，怪有些舍不得地握在手心里，这可是大龙给他买，给他贴的。

“老公！”高雅娇娇俏俏地唤一声，整个人软在了阿云嘎怀里，阿云嘎默默推开她，脸上没什么表情：“回去休息吧，我这里还有很多事要忙。”

“那他……”高雅拿手指头指向郑云龙。

单单是这个动作，就叫阿云嘎很不高兴了，眉骨沉沉地压着眸子，眼中的光又黯了一层：“离婚事宜还需谈判。”

“我明白的老公~”尾音未落，高杨已经向她做出“请”的手势。

“那…明天见啊老公~”

阿云嘎隐秘又颇具讽刺意味地一笑：“是要明天见。”

高杨带着高雅走后，郑云龙忙拿着手机从沙发上跳起来，可发现阿云嘎额头上的冰贴没了，又立刻拆了一包，给他贴上，然后才神神秘秘地摆弄着手机，说：“阿云嘎，我要给你听一段录音！”

没错，郑云龙最近学会了用手机录音。


	22. 第二十二章

六月二十七，郑云龙和往常一样早起煮一锅稀饭，开了煤气再去刷牙洗脸。这时门铃响了，郑云龙含着牙刷就跑去开门了。

开门一见是穿着无袖t和牛仔裤的晓宇，还挺吃惊的，嘴里含含混混地说：“我以为高杨黄子来接我……”

“都当伴郎接亲去了。”晓宇抬抬手，示意买了刚出锅的油条和豆浆，进了门往餐桌走。

龙正咕嘟咕嘟把水往嘴里灌，漱漱口，那平时略显消瘦的脸颊朝两边鼓出来像个粉嫩的包子，突然出现的杨晓宇抱起他的脑袋在他嘴上狠狠地“mua！”了一口！

郑云龙惊呆了，吓得把漱口水囫囵吞了下去……“你……”看到对方眼底闪过一丝狡黠，他才意识到：“阿云嘎！”

是的，弟弟穿上哥哥的西装一早接亲去了，哥哥则穿着弟弟的衣服来找自己真正的爱人，顺便占了他便宜。

郑云龙追着他打：“阿云嘎你说好不骗我的呢！！”

“你也没问我是谁啊！”阿云嘎突然停下，一个转身让郑云龙顺着惯性装进怀里，还要吻他，龙抄起桌上的油条怼进他嘴里，“大骗子！”

这好像是个闲适的寻常日子，两人挨在一起吃油条喝豆浆，在沙发上呆坐一会儿，觉得无聊把胖子抱在怀里，再打开电视漫无目的地一个一个频道往下按。郑云龙摸了摸阿云嘎的脑门，烧是退了，“今天还难受吗？”

“今天可好着呢。”

这是个阳光明媚的日子，今年的上海热得迟，微风吹在脸上还带一丝丝凉，午后阿云嘎开车带郑云龙去附近的商场选了套白西装，让他现换上就走。

郑云龙被领带绑得不自在，拖拖拉拉地跟在后面：“你结婚，我打扮什么呀？”

“今天咱们大龙生日，当然要打扮得精神漂亮才行啊～”

“你给我过生日？”郑云龙不可置信地拿手指头戳着胸口。

“待会儿你就知道了。”阿云嘎牵着他上了车。

宴客厅装扮得有些粗糙，迎客的门前除了一个气球扎成的拱门和阿云嘎&高雅的金漆立牌外没什么装饰。走进硕大的宴客厅，灯光幽暗，仅靠每桌点的蜡烛照明，大光灯打在舞台上，红地毯显得空荡……

这是蔡蔡家的酒店经营的高级中餐厅，原本的装修都应当比现眼下的情况讲究。

晚上六点零八分，宾客们都已坐齐，婚礼进行曲奏起，郑云龙站在一个黑暗的角落里，看着高雅挽着她父亲的手，踏着众人热情的掌声，从门口一步一步，走向舞台中央的阿云嘎。

头纱下的高雅妆容精致，面若桃花，唇角高高翘起，已经掩饰不住笑意。她要嫁入豪门了，她自己的家族也将借夫家的光，飞黄腾达。

新娘的父亲煞有介事地将女儿交到女婿手里，激动得老泪纵横。

在那一刻，黑暗中的郑云龙恍惚有一种阿云嘎真的要娶别人的错觉，拳头和心脏，都紧绷起来。

司仪正要举起话筒烘托气氛，被黄子一手按下，取而代之的是高杨那一把清亮干净的嗓音响彻全场：“各位尊贵的来宾，在庄重的宣誓仪式之前，我们的新郎阿总将先与新娘签下一纸重要的婚书！”

黄子一本正经地呈上所谓的“婚书”，实际上是注资合同，乙方早已经签好了字，现在就差阿云嘎的大名了。

高雅又惊又喜地注视着阿云嘎手里的合同，没想到他这么用心地把签约安排在了这个环节，在诸位商界大佬的见证之下，他将从此与高氏缔结盟约！

阿云嘎取来沉甸甸的黑色皮革文件夹，手里掂着笔，瞧了瞧高雅和她父亲紧张期待的神色，冷淡地提唇一笑，在高雅耳边说道：“每个人都有自己的价，而你，一 文 不 值。”说罢，他将合同当场撕毁了。

台下一片惊呼，郑云龙也呆住了，在暗角里朝舞台走去。

高总立刻就慌了，站在台下指着阿云嘎：“你干什么？！意向书在我手里你这是违约！！”

高杨将话筒递到阿总手里，转身关掉了虚假的婚礼背景，播放了一段郑云龙录下的录音……

高雅交代得很清楚，为了斗垮阿云嘎的公司，承接上级部门的项目，高家处心积虑制造了他与郑云龙的性丑闻。

高雅撩开面纱，抓住阿云嘎的手臂，眼泪在瞬间潸然落下：“老公！这…这是郑云龙有意诬陷我！他故意套我的话！我不是这个意思啊……老公！你要相信我啊！”

“哼。”阿云嘎的胸腔里迸出一声冷笑，他看都不看高雅，偏着头冷声问道：“郑多云，是不是你害死的？”

“怎么会呢？郑云龙怀孕的时候，我多关心他！你别听郑云龙胡说八道，他分明是嫉妒我！”

话还没完，屏幕上已经弹出阿云嘎家保姆阿姨的认罪视频，她将高雅买通她换药，监视郑云龙，诬陷他故意流产的事全盘交代了个干净，同时还提供了自己的银行卡转账记录，证明高雅先后打给她二十万人民币，以求宽大处理。

座中一片哗然，王总拉开那把大提琴般的嗓音，斥责呆立在台旁的高总：“做生意最要紧是仁义！高家父女不仁不义，害人害己，不是东西！”有人起了头，大片骂声紧随其后，桌上烛光摇摇晃晃，整个大厅都在怒斥声中沸腾了起来。

“高家这是不正当竞争，嘎子报警吧！”

“高家父女还想骗婚？！恐怕蓄谋侵吞公司股份吧？”

阿云嘎握紧话筒，紧紧抿住的双唇轻启，落下郑重的字眼：“从今天起，我公司与高氏的所有合作终止。在座各位都是我阿云嘎的朋友，丑话在前，以后如果有人敢帮衬高氏，就是与我阿云嘎为敌！”阿总的话说得极重，场内骤然一片寂静。

他侧身向高总：“我撤资的确是违约，99万违约金，高总请笑纳！”高杨把一箱钱打开给对方看了看，然后把箱子从台上丢了下去。

座中已经有人报警，高总见状只想着逃跑，窜入酒桌中间跌撞，引来一片尖叫。蔡蔡早就瞄准了他的动静，手一挥，自家的安保就上前围住了他，把他和高雅一同带出了宴会厅控制了起来，等待警方到来。

“好了。”阿云嘎长舒一口气，整理了一下领结，“麻烦大家休息片刻。”

阿云嘎下台，把一旁的郑云龙领回了休息室，让化妆师给他上个底，做个发型。

宾客们都还纳闷呢，只见高杨和黄子扯下了“阿云嘎&高雅”的立牌，换上云朵状，镶着玫瑰金边的“阿云嘎❤️郑云龙”的立牌，几十张台面铺上暗红丝绒桌布，点缀双双交缠的香槟玫瑰与红玫瑰，现场每一处桌椅也都绑上新鲜花环；服务生在舞台上重新铺上撒了金粉的红地毯，再均匀地铺设厚厚一层红玫瑰花瓣，十几米长的舞台，瞬间变成花田爱海。

最后，高杨和黄子为对方戴上黑金领结，胸口别上一朵小小的玫瑰，黄子憨憨地笑起来：“这才像伴郎嘛！”


	23. 第二十三章

7点08分，郑云龙被正式引入场内，他站在门前望着改头换面的宴客厅，才知道阿云嘎所说的“要紧的都弄好了”是什么意思。  
换上一身黑色高订手工西装的阿云嘎登上台，远远地望着爱人笑，郑云龙也跟着笑，偏转身把笑容藏进黑暗里，留下一对儿嫣红的耳朵。  
黄子举起麦，高杨奏响音乐，他宣布：“有请我大龙哥入场！”  
郑云龙生平第一次在那么多人的注视下走过漫长的红地毯，他低头看着自己的脚步，小心翼翼地前行，闪着金色亮光的玫瑰花瓣耀他的眼，耳边回响着旋律“I should tell you……here goes here goes……”  
当他走过客席中间，镭射灯光转向厅顶一盏接一盏亮起来，无数颗水晶拼起缕缕烟花闪耀绽放，星火辉煌点亮了整个大厅，人们抬眼惊呼成片，那不冷的烟火比真的更绚烂，更长久。  
“那我选晓宇！”  
“为什么？！”  
“他至少还给我准备了烟花啊！”  
……  
当郑云龙走到阿云嘎面前时，大眼睛里已经装满了星光和玫瑰，隐隐摇曳在泪光里，熠熠动人，那是世间最美的眸色。  
“郑云龙，我一直欠你一次求婚，就在今天。”他一手摊开向台下引去，郑云龙在主桌看到了外婆，当着外婆的面，阿云嘎单膝跪地，扯下胸口链子上的戒指，拉起郑云龙的手。  
阿总从不做没把握的事，可面对郑云龙的时候，即便一切准备得再充分，再完美，他的眼里仍然攒着几分紧张，失去把握，反而更加情真而渴望：“郑云龙，”他的嗓音被压得很低，尾音止不住地颤，大厅里顿时沉寂，“如果你喜欢烟火，我就给你不灭的烟火。你在生活里挣扎了太久，我想给你安稳的生活。假如你喜欢我，哪怕只有一点点，我就会把我的一辈子都给你。”他哽咽了一下，可碍于面子又停顿得很短，“余生很长，只有和你在一起，才不算是浪费。”他把戒指递上去，十分诚恳地问：“和我结婚，好吗？”  
郑云龙想要等一等，让这一刻再长一点，让感动的眼泪不要落得这么匆忙，可是一切都不真实地快进着，他竟然无意识地点了头，而且点了又点，台下响起成片的掌声像汹涌的海浪扑打过来，蔡程昱从座位上跳起来欢呼，外婆的笑脸映着流转的星光很漂亮……  
阿云嘎给他戴上了婚戒，抱住他吻住他，吻得很长很深，郑云龙甚至吻到了他嘴角咸咸的泪。  
窗外升起真正的烟火，那是晓宇替阿云嘎准备的，也是送给郑云龙的告别礼物。  
簇簇花火点划过澄澈的天空，阿云嘎拉起郑云龙的手，与宾客举杯，接受祝福，他在龙的耳边落下一吻，在喧闹的间隙与他轻声道：“生日快乐！”  
  
但是  
郑云龙生日的最后几个小时，简直是在水深火热中度过的。

高杨把他俩送到家门口时已经快十一点了，阿云嘎在车上就按捺不住体内的猛兽，又是摸又是亲地蹭个不停。高杨在高热的车厢里只希望自己眼瞎耳聋，更希望自己老板凭空消失！  
下了车，阿云嘎抱着人从前院亲到大门口，要不是大门需要指纹解锁，阿云嘎绝不会松开郑云龙一分一秒。  
门关上的同时，郑云龙的外衣已经不见了，阿云嘎把他按在墙上，一手撕领带一手解扣子，三下五除二就舔上了胸前的乳肉。郑云龙几乎要溺死在他狂风骤雨般的前戏里，他拖着身上的人往屋里走，没几步就挪不动步子了，靠在客厅中央的黑色三角钢琴上，腰被他揉得像四月的柳，一点儿力气都没了。  
他拿屁股靠住琴盖，裤头被阿云嘎解了，长裤就顺着长腿褪下去，没遇着一点阻碍。接着内裤也没了，白花花的腿被他腕上的表硌疼了抽了抽，阿云嘎解开表带丢在地上，再伸手从大腿根内侧一直摸上去，四指托住囊袋，拿大拇指按压搓揉，会弹钢琴的手真是灵活，还没碰着阴茎已是好一通伺候，郑云龙扬起脖子，像是溺水的人作最后的挣扎，他的乳尖微微抖着，心也颤着。  
视线脱离了阿云嘎没几秒，龟头遽然迎来一阵湿热，郑云龙浑身都硬了个彻底，只有腰肉和臀肉软得像水，在阿云嘎的指缝里溢出来，被捏得发白，他没遮没掩地发出一声赞叹，单音节在整栋屋子里飘开，害得阿云嘎的西装裤差点爆裂。  
嘴里含着根大棒子，总裁大人第一次做这么羞耻的事，进出之间“叽叽咕咕”的水声令他嘴角上扬，更重要的是郑云龙小声呢喃着“舒服”，更让他兴奋。阿云嘎通红的腮帮子突然用力一收紧，郑云龙就要撑不住了，一只手按着琴键“当！”的一声迸出四个音。  
没开空调，闷热的空气好像凝结了，只有郑云龙舒服的叹息把空气划开一道又一道口子。  
“我…我要射了……”郑云龙第一次把这话喊出来，脸已经烫得像被蒸汽熏过似的，手指下“叮叮咚咚”一串音符滚落出来，像为即将到来的高潮助兴。  
阿云嘎“啵啾”一声松开龟头，舔了舔唇角，是要射了，已经尝出了咸腥味，但他还不许，于是重新吻上他的唇，与他分甘同味。郑云龙薄薄的眼睑盖住泪光闪烁的眼眸，长长的睫毛微颤着，像是那颗发抖的心尖，等着阿云嘎去抚慰包裹。  
阿云嘎的手指慢慢插进他的后穴，高热黏腻，让人不自觉地就抽插起来——许多月没有做过了，郑云龙敏感地挺起胸膛被他咬住乳珠，身子塌下去又被他的手指肏得更深……双重刺激下的他已经脱了力，随便吧……随便，他只管享受地靠在琴架上，上半身敞开地向后仰着，他是情爱的信徒，任由欲火从阿云嘎那头燎上来，将他吞噬。他感觉眼眶已经盛不住他的泪水了，眼前朦朦胧胧的，只有一团团光晕和安静的空气，令他感到陌生空荡，可是阿云嘎的触摸亲吻又将温暖踏实送入他的身体。  
亮着水光的紫红色龟头挺得老高，时而隔着西装布料蹭到阿云嘎的性器，勃勃跳动，躁如困兽。  
阿云嘎把他搬到沙发上，那真皮沙发贴着发汗的背脊，又凉又黏，阿云嘎故意放慢了脱衣服的速度，目光在赤裸的小兽身上逡巡着，那不存在的重量却像羽毛撩拨着郑云龙身上每一个激点。  
他已经湿透了，发丝贴着额角，耻毛黏着小穴，那小穴里头有空虚的热潮在翻滚，他忍不了了小声催促：“快点……”花蜜滴滴答答，屁股下面湿成了一片，贴着皮肤透着丝丝凉意。  
阿云嘎就在等这句话，非要把人撩拨到天上去才把裤子拉下来，弹出大得吓人的东西。他俯身下来，吻他的额头、眼睑、鼻尖、嘴唇，把他的耳垂含在嘴里舔了又舔，然后握着郑云龙的手，引到自己的性器上，在他耳边用气音哀求：“大龙，帮我……”  
郑云龙咬着下唇，手里那又大又沉的阴茎都快要把不住了，上回就是被它欺负的，可怎么就忍不住拿它直往自己的口上塞，阿云嘎顺势顶了一顶，龟头奋力挤进蜜道，满足地又胀了一圈。  
“唔……”郑云龙咬住热气未散的手指头哼哼，那阴茎像把刀刃在软肉里慢慢磨进去，磨得又热又硬，破开了一切柔软的地方，捅进最深处。  
“啊——”郑云龙的呢喃扩大为呻吟，肆无忌惮地拉开了声儿，全身卷起来，胸前起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，阿云嘎退出去，很快又冲进了那里，双手夹住硬起的奶头，让他的淫叫更激起一层涟漪。  
他拉着郑云龙坐起来，让他双腿圈住自己的腰往下坐。  
郑云龙不敢，跪起身紧闭着眼睛，环住他脖子抖抖索索地叫，“嘎…嘎……”  
“叫老公。”总裁哑着嗓子命令，荷尔蒙强占大脑，他只想着征服。  
郑云龙红红的膝盖陷在沙发里，细白的小腿贴着阿云嘎的大腿，穴口已经抵到了龟头却不敢再往下，柔柔地，在潋滟水光里喊着：“老公……”阿云嘎握住他的腰，把着他的身体往下塞，让他把整根鸡巴吃进去，吞到底。身体完全坐下去的时候膝盖卸了力，后穴一收小腹胀得直发酸，爽到头皮发麻，郑云龙仰头呼出一口雾气，汗液顺着下颌划过喉结，阿云嘎一口含住，搂着他的腰上下活动，他的皮肉里一下子涌出涓涓的热流，蒸得阿云嘎满头冒汗。  
太热了，他躺下身抬起腰加快速度肏，把郑云龙颠得像骑在草原的野马上，由不得他喊停，他疯狂地加速，让郑云龙落下时自然滑入得更深，让他失控地喊着自己的名字，违心地喊：“不要了不要了！”然后感到肚子上一片湿热，郑云龙射个不停，鸡巴跟着抖，嘴里“呜呜”地哭起来，手扶住阿云嘎的胯怕无力的身子被颠下来，眼泪也滴在他的肚子上，和精液混成一片，从阿云嘎紧致的腹肌中间滴落下来……  
郑云龙在混沌中忽地加紧臀肉锁紧后穴，忽而松开，一张一翕，阿云嘎霎时被夹得红了眼，喷射在他身体里，射了好久，把几个月的思念和欲望都交代干净了。  
龟头抽动完，他还不拔出来，郑云龙吞着阴茎趴在他胸口上，还抽泣着不停。阿云嘎摸着他的身体，眼底一片恍惚，他觉得自己看穿了生活的本质，和爱人吃饭、睡觉、做爱，这就是最幸福的事情。  
不，做爱绝对应该排在第一个。

郑云龙已经迷迷糊糊要睡着了，两个人的肚子上沾满了精液和汗水，总不能就这么睡吧？  
阿云嘎从他身体里退出来，把他半扶半抱着送上楼去。就那么几步路，阿云嘎的精液顺着臀肉一直挂下来，滴滴答答流在电梯里，郑云龙的下半身更是狼狈得没法看了。于是他进了浴室，尽管困，还是决定先洗干净再睡。  
哪知就在他淋浴的几分钟里，那一副熟悉的肉体又从背后贴了上来，热水浇灌，比先前更烫。  
阿云嘎咬着他的耳朵，在“哗哗”的水声里问：“我的大，还是你前男友的大？”话声还未完，那根东西又插进来，沾着前一波精液，顺顺利利地顶到半路，肠肉绞上来，轮廓清晰得让郑云龙知道它有多大。  
“唔……”郑云龙被他顶得只能扶住墙壁，脸更红了一层，却不回答。  
“嗯？”阿云嘎的手也撑上来，两个戴着结婚戒指的手交握在了一起。  
“我没有跟他做过，开房睡一起那是喝多了宿舍关门了。”  
知道阿总听完有多爽吗？他差点把郑云龙顶到嵌进墙里去。  


第二天郑云龙下不了床，见了阿云嘎洗完了澡光着出来就把枕头飞过去了——  
“阿云嘎你又没戴套！”  
“哎呀，放心吧大龙，不可能百发百中的~mua~”


	24. 第二十四章

“阿总，法律顾问发来了邮件，公安部门已立案调查高氏不正当竞争，我们证据充分，送他们入罪没有问题。高氏违犯法律在先，我们不需要赔付违约金，那99万还得让他们给我们送回来。”高杨回想着自己在婚礼上丢出去的沉甸甸的箱子，怪浪费的，没想到还能收回来。

黄子像个多动症患儿一般手里玩着自己的工作证：“倒是高氏，法人被拘留，所有合作的公司一夜间全部撤资，他们手上的资金根本运转不过来，不是接了三个房地产项目吗？这可得几亿几亿地赔付罚金啊！今天一早银行把他们家房子都给封了，全家老小都给赶出去了。倾家荡产不说，交不出钱来又要加刑。”

阿云嘎头也不抬，冷冷笑道：“高家不是自以为很有门路吗？”

“他们的那点门路能派上什么用？那三个项目都是您牵线搭桥，从上级部门拿来的，骗政/府的钱，这辈子都要在牢里呆着喽～”

早上阿总听到这些好消息，还挺乐，到了中午脸就沉下来了，再也提不起劲来。

至于原因嘛……

今天是个特别的日子，阿总新婚两个月，天天都是一脸的完蛋笑容，唯独今天……高杨合上文件夹，看着脸臭到发黑的阿总，尴尬地咳了两声，挤了挤旁边的黄子，让他赶紧撤。

“中午大龙哥没来送饭！”高杨躲在总裁办公室外道出了缘由。

他拿出手机，调出郑云龙的号码拨了过去，黄子扒在他胳膊上贴着耳朵听，他也很想知道两个月来唯一一次缺席午餐的大龙哥到底干什么去了。

“喂，高杨？”

“大龙哥！”高杨气不喘声不扬，一派镇定和谐，“阿总说您今天一定是有事外出了，让我问问是否需要我开车去接你，你可以在微信上把定位发给我，如果您不会，直接报路名也可以。”

“哦，不用了，我这儿面试结束了，回去坐地铁挺方便的。”

高杨草草应付了几句，挂了电话，他与黄子大眼瞪小眼——面试？！

当郑云龙慢慢悠悠下了地铁再去超市买了些晚饭的食材，最后晃回家的时候，发现夕阳西下，泳池里泡着个阿云嘎。

他心头一紧，撒腿跑过去，见阿云嘎站在泳池中间，低着头闷着脸一动不动，黄子站在边上也一动不动，他觉得这个世界可能是疯了。

“阿云嘎？”

阿总的耳朵明明就露在水面上，但是他听不见。

“阿云嘎！”郑云龙卯足了劲儿一声吼，惊起树杈上一堆麻雀，阿云嘎却仍毫无反应。

郑云龙把手里的塑料袋往地上一丢：“日子不过了是吧？要跟我生气是不是！”听着好像挺凶的，黄子抖抖索索偷瞄过去，他大龙哥撅起嘴皱巴着脸，夕阳把他眼里的泪点照得像星星，眼尾渐渐染上了残阳里的红……哪有人生气生得这么美的！黄子捂住眼睛，甚至想替总裁道歉。

阿云嘎“哗”地一声抬起头，逆着光看过去，湿漉漉的眼睛周围挤出了好多褶子：“你去面试为什么不告诉我？我堂堂上市公司老总养不起你吗？需要你那么辛苦去工作吗？家里差你那么点钱吗？”

两个人隔着泳池就吵起来了，黄子劝也没法劝，只能干着急。

“我是跟你结婚不是被你包养！！我有我自己想做的事喜欢做的事，我一个大老爷们儿有能力养活自己！”

“那你说嘛你想干嘛呀～我没不让你去啊！”阿云嘎说着就爬上了岸，跟洗了澡的大狼狗一样甩得旁的人身上都是水。

“我想演音乐剧！”不知道为什么，把梦想大声喊出来的时候鼻子一酸，眼泪差点决堤。

“音乐剧？！”那么小众的市场，根本养活不了自己。

阿总的气一下子就泄了，这才感觉到身上冷，披上黄子递来的袍子，心里倒是暗暗庆幸，得亏郑云龙刚毕业就遇到了他，不然就他那认死理的性子，得在“音乐剧”里吃多少苦头？兴许连饭都吃不上，像样的房子都租不起。他转身应承：“那没问题，你喜欢哪家宣发公司？我给你买下来，或者你想自己搞个公司？我来投资。”

龙哥拍拍他的肩：“阿云嘎，我理解你汉语不好，我就再说一次，我不是被你包养的小白脸，明白吗？龙哥的事业，龙哥我自己担待。等剧巡演了，龙哥给你留张票～”说完话，人拎起塑料袋就进屋了，阿云嘎还赤着脚追着问呢：“那你面试通过了没啊？哪个导演？我给他打电话！”

郑云龙的外形和唱功是没得说的，顺利过了第一轮面试，没几天就收到了第二轮面试的通知。

阿云嘎说什么都要亲自去接他回家，最好能顺便见见导演，让他知道郑云龙的身份。可是郑云龙无论如何不让他进剧场，说那是“排练重地，闲人免入！”阿云嘎坐在车里嘀咕：“什么重地，我一个电话就能把你买下来！”

转眼郑云龙就出来了，傻乎乎地一脸笑，一看就知道挺顺利的。

阿云嘎也替他高兴，不过面上还是冷冰冰的：“顺利就好，算他们长眼。”

车开到半路，郑云龙突然觉得不舒服，小肚子酸酸胀胀地往下坠，额头上莫名其妙出了一阵冷汗。这几天总是感觉有些不太对劲，今日尤甚。

正好路边有一间大药房，阿云嘎把人扶进去，让值班的老中医看看才知道能买什么药。

老中医一副眼镜搭在鼻梁上，先望再闻，郑云龙亮嗓子给他唱了两句就在这瞬间，老中医竖起大拇指：“音色相当好。”

再问他如何不舒服云云，最后才把脉。这手指头刚搭上去，阿云嘎就跟着愁得眉毛压住了双眼皮褶子，可没多久，老中医嘴里就炸出两个字：“喜脉。”

中医见怪不怪，是阿云嘎的耳朵爆炸了，他从凳子上跳起来，手猛拍两下大腿，笑出的声像是被大巴掌呼出来的，声亮气长，一波三折，引来所有人侧目。

郑云龙反应慢，看着阿云嘎半天，那俩字儿才在脑中着陆，他激动得握紧了拳头挥了挥，又塞到小尖牙中间给咬着，想看看疼不疼是不是在做梦，小脑袋里就冒出四个字——百发百中。

就在对面两位狂喜的浪潮里，老中医推了推眼镜，又缓缓地念出两个字——“双胎。”


	25. 第二十五章

关于阿云嘎不戴套的问题，当晚就引发了战争。  
“阿云嘎，安全套很贵吗？龙哥出钱给你买好吗？你富得都能直接收购安全套公司了为什么就是不肯买套！！”郑云龙气得眼花，手伸在半空不停地抖，往汤锅里撒了半瓶盐。  
“每次都是兴之所至，很意外的嘛，怎么可能提前准备呢？”  
“你会让黄子临时去买药买洗碗机，为什么不叫他买套？”郑云龙的大眼睛射出谴责的光芒，他还不知道自己老公么，桃花潭水深千尺，不及阿云嘎心思沉，他想筹划的事情，没有一件办不到的。  
不戴套，就是他的阴谋！  
阿云嘎没什么话可反驳的，他就是不乐意戴套，不希望有任何东西阻隔他与郑云龙的身体，不愿意让性爱的乐趣折损分毫。他乖乖地低着头摆碗筷，给两人各盛了一碗汤，又摆上饭，磨蹭了半天，才说话：“如果……你选择去演音乐剧，不要孩子的话……我也能……接受。”违心的话磕巴得能让第二外语变成第二外星语。  
郑云龙本就喜欢孩子，怎么可能舍得不要肚子里的双胞胎呢？他生气，并不是因为要在音乐剧和孩子之间做选择，而是因为他心里早就已经做好了选择，他是为别无选择而生气。  
而阿云嘎也完全知道他的心思，所以以退为进，楚楚可怜地抬起眸子看着他，又不声不响地挖了两口饭进嘴里，无声地咀嚼着，摆出一副乖乖孩听从领导发落的样子。  
郑云龙心里还是不甘，没什么胃口：“多云回来了，这是上天给我们的恩赐，我一定要把他们生下来！”  
“我就知道！”阿云嘎在心里呐喊，但激动之情仅表现在屁股挪了一挪，刚刚两口饭吃得有点闷，便拿勺子舀了一大口汤，哪知那汤送进嘴里咸得舌头根发麻，阿云嘎想硬咽下去，却反喷了出来，咳得上气不接下气：“大、大龙……汤…不能喝！”  
郑云龙掂起勺舔了一口——我的天哪！忙去倒了杯水来给阿云嘎漱口。  
虽是意外，但阿总苦肉计hin成功，于是决定乘胜追击，得了便宜再卖个乖，“大龙，你如果实在想演，身体又扛得住的话，怀着孩子上台我也不反对。”  
“轮不到你反对。”郑云龙实在没好气，“剧组不会愿意冒这个险，舞台上什么事都有可能发生的。何况，我演的角色……”  
“你演什么角色？”  
“Stacee。”  
“哦~”阿云嘎假装自己听懂了，他得走进老公心里，先老公之忧而忧呀，“运动量很大吗这角色？”  
“嗯，挺可怜的。”  
直到很久以后，阿云嘎亲眼看到郑云龙穿着粉色貂皮，脚踩劣质马靴，站在台上甩出丁字裤的时候，他才知道自己对Stacee的印象实在太过片面——  
“可怜个屁。”  
  
又开始十月驮崽的郑云龙第二天就被拎去医院产检，孩子已经两个月大了，看来情况很好。  
这回吃的是真激素药，所以孕吐并不严重，受激素影响，胃口还奇好，怀孕三个月就胖了一圈。  
一天半夜里，两脚轮流蹬阿云嘎的腿，把人活活蹬醒说要吃油爆虾，阿云嘎皱眉，在灯下揉揉眼睛，看了半天医生开的食谱，“这医生也没说能不能吃油爆虾啊……”一旁的郑云龙又困又馋，眼看着泪珠子都要掉下来了——实际上是哈欠打的——阿总忙开着他的奔驰把爱人送到了上海最高档的油爆虾夜宵摊，在那里居然还碰到了蔡蔡。  
得知郑云龙怀孕了，蔡程昱嘴里叼着油爆虾手舞足蹈：“我要当干爹！”  
“干什么爹！”阿云嘎毫不客气地驳了回去，“你能跟我一个辈分吗？！”  
“切。我就比大龙哥小了一点点，怎么不能跟你一个辈分了？我要是不能跟你一个辈分……”蔡蔡的音量逐渐飘移……“那你可不就是…老牛吃嫩草嘛……”  
有人怼阿云嘎，郑云龙笑得可高兴了，伸手揉了揉蔡蔡的小脑袋。  
阿总才没在管他说什么呢，专心致志地剥虾，一会儿往里郑云龙嘴里塞一个，一会儿又塞一个，齁得蔡蔡完全没了胃口：“你们吃你们吃，我看着就饱了。”  


吃激素还有一个副作用，就是容易燥热，尤其是郑云龙这个人爱出汗，一受热汗珠子噼里啪啦地往下掉。九十月家里一直开着冷空调。到了十一月，阿云嘎知道他又怕冷，提前开了地暖，这家伙就天天赤着脚到处跑，肚子已经显得滚圆，两条长腿迈开来真跟鸵鸟似的，速度还真不慢。  
阿云嘎但凡见他光脚，提着双拖鞋就跟着他跑：“大龙，拖鞋穿上，不然着凉！”郑云龙一边跑一边挥着手：“不穿不穿，打死不穿！”  
后来干脆穿个大码的游泳裤跳游泳池里躺着，琢磨着阿云嘎怕水，游不过来。十一月底的上海秋风瑟瑟，所幸阿云嘎把恒温系统调到了三十二度，游泳跟泡温泉没什么两样。  
这天晚上郑云龙又在水池里泡了好久，夜里池底的灯光打上来，透过池水的折射，两条腿又白又长，比那汉白玉的筷子还修长好看。  
阿云嘎在池边晃了两圈，目光离不开郑云龙，身下又支起了小帐篷，这股子劲儿可憋了好几个月了，前几天产检，医生说一切都好，他今儿才敢冒出点儿邪念来。  
于是阿总跳入泳池的时候，刚换上的沙滩裤也显得多此一举，郑云龙正趴在池边听着小曲儿闭目养神，听到铺天盖地的“哗啦”一声，还愣了愣，等他回神的时候那个汤婆子已经贴在背上了。  
“阿……”郑云龙叫到一半，感觉到胸前已经有两只手攀上来，胡乱地一通揉捏，因为怀孕，郑云龙的乳房变得饱胀而富有弹性，阿云嘎指甲盖蹭过乳珠，在乳晕上转了两圈，再使劲一掐，逼出龙的一声叹息，脖子高高扬起，任身后人抚摸着喉结、锁骨和乳缝的轮廓。  
前院安静极了，偶有一片两片树叶落下，带着轻细的沙沙声，那是风的声音。远处邻居家的车开进了院子，轰鸣声也落了幕。郑云龙的耳边只剩下水声，细细密密地，随着阿云嘎的吻落在耳边，浑身都痒了。  
郑云龙很久没这样了，鸡巴硬得发痛，摆动着屁股，蹭着阿云嘎的性器似是邀请，倒是阿总端起架子，在水里扭着腰甩着鸡巴：“龙哥，请我进去~”  
于是郑云龙乖乖地掰开自己的屁股，往后撅了撅，阿云嘎插进去的时候伸手掏进了前方泳裤里，抓着他的性器不客气地一通撸。自己在身后的抽插倒是慢得多，只是极深地，带着钩似的，在他的前列腺上极尽所能地摩擦，爽得怀孕的人伸出粉色小舌，仰天“啊~”的一声。  
刚下车的邻居一定听见了，他们止步在车道上，以为自己误会了，而接着很快又迎来“啊……嘎子快点，再深一点……啊~要尿了！”一浪高过一浪，荷尔蒙随着湿润的空气飘散过来，细细闻一闻，鼻间仿佛还有性爱的味道。老夫妻也红了脸，不自在地低着头往屋里逃。  
而这头却把爱做得极致的爽，院里满是回响。  
阿云嘎捧住郑云龙的肚子，随着水波一波一波地撞过去，池水在高潮中“哗啦哗啦”欢腾助兴，把他顶得晕头转向，整个人化在水里，所幸得水浮力，阿云嘎很容易就抓着他，把他往自己的鸡巴上按。  
龟头碾过花心的一瞬，他咬住龙细嫩的肩肉，稍一用力，郑云龙的前面就射了，浑浊的液体一股脑地喷在水里，丝丝缕缕飘散开去，转眼就不见了。  
阿云嘎舔着他的颈窝，稍作停顿，然后又是一阵狂风暴雨般的操弄，直到郑云龙哭哭啼啼地喊：“老公不要了不要了！孩子会知道的！”这哪是求饶分明是发骚，阿云嘎控制不住射了个爽利，喘着粗气伏在他耳边，龟头还在蜜道里抖动：“他们会知道，阿爸很爱他们的爹。”  


阿云嘎把郑云龙捞起来的时候，几乎是端着孕肚把他抱回屋子里的。  
阿云嘎给他吹干了头发，换上毛茸茸的长睡衣，很快抱着他要睡了。却不知郑云龙哪来的话头，突然就说起来：“多幸运啊，我爱上了自己的仇人，我要把你的钱都花光，把好吃的都吃完，我还要生两个女儿一起祸祸你，让你给她们当牛做马，等她出嫁的时候看你哭成傻逼……”  
郑云龙说不动了，闭上漂亮的眼睛，哼哼唧唧地拖长了呼吸，长长的睫毛在微光里倏倏微颤。阿云嘎低头吻了吻他的眼睛，和眼窝里的小痣，只感觉他整个人都是软绵绵的。  
“你的复仇计划很完美，一定成功。”


	26. 第二十六章

郑云龙怀孕七个月时肚子就大得夸张，他本身腿细，腰一粗肚子一鼓走起路来晃晃悠悠的，下楼梯的时候阿云嘎总帮他托着肚子扶着手，嘴里碎碎叨叨念着：“大龙，小心啊，还有两格…一格！”肚子太大了瞧不着脚下。

晚上睡觉的时候翻个身都成了困难，好在这位孕夫睡眠质量一直很好，夜里开始哼唧，就是要翻身了，如果没人理他，他就在梦里越哼越响，连字成曲儿，把天边外都升了调，直到阿云嘎给他搬动肚子，帮他翻过身去，才安静下来。

肚子大了负担重，郑云龙不乐意动弹了，加之天寒地冻的，外头泳池的水已结起薄薄的冰霜，他彻底放弃了运动。成日地坐在沙发上，俩眼直愣愣地发着呆，偶尔打个嗝。

郑云龙某些时候很钝，这时候又敏感得很，呆着呆着，钻到准备着的婴儿房里，躺在粉色小帐篷里想心事。可他太长了，修长的毛腿露在帐篷外，不时地抖一抖，表示自己没睡着，在想心事。

阿云嘎已经很少去公司办公了，这天难得去开了几小时会，回到家里，里外找不着人，最后在粉色小帐篷里发现了他的三个宝贝。

他也随大流地爬进帐篷里，和大龙肩并肩躺着，狭小的帐篷霎时被俩男人挤得满满当当。

阿云嘎望着顶上垂挂下来的白色蕾丝，虽然他个人不觉得喜欢，但大龙肚子里马上就要钻出两个软糯糯的小宝贝一定会喜欢的。

幻想着小宝贝们躺在帐篷里笑，阿云嘎也笑，这样甜蜜的时刻，没想到郑云龙突然来了一句：“阿嘎，万一我这肚子里的孩子缺胳膊少腿怎么办？”

郑云龙曾经是个什么都需要担忧的人，生活的苦把他磨砺得坚而锐。可现在阿云嘎把他保护得太好了，偶尔冒出头来的一点儿心事就能让他不知所措。

想什么呢？！阿云嘎第一反应是想骂人，但孕夫不好惹他忍了。

他警惕地看过去，郑云龙的眼里满是担忧，才意识到并不是在开玩笑啊……

“万一他们先天不足，和其他孩子不一样怎么办？万一我难产，他们和多云一样——”

阿云嘎拿嘴撞过去，用吻堵住了他的话。

八个月的时候，阿云嘎拖着他去参加了“新手爸•爸培训班”，也不指望他学什么，就是别成天闷在家里胡思乱想。

两位准爸爸坐在课堂里，恍然回到了高中时代，关系亲密到暧昧的同桌从不理会老师的知识点，眉来眼去，窃窃私语，随便在课上听到一句话就能莫名其妙笑得背上冒汗，有一节课郑云龙笑得脑袋发晕，靠在阿云嘎胳膊上就睡过去了。

实在无聊，勾起小指头，在对方手心里写字让他猜，什么游戏都玩了，就是不晓得怎么给婴儿换尿布。不学就不学罢，请个月嫂再单独补课就是了。

临到生产，到底还是没能学会换尿布。

那天下午郑云龙觉得小肚子胀，想上厕所，可端坐马桶半小时，什么动静也没有，肚子反而越来越胀，皮肉绷得仿佛要炸开，郑云龙这才琢磨着不对劲，忙打电话给阿云嘎：“我…我好像要生啦！！”

阿云嘎在后花园喂野猫，接了电话跳起来拎着准备好的包包，上楼去抓起家里的孕猫就走。

出门前阿云嘎还抄起胖子亲了一口：“你俩妹妹要来啦！”

一路飙车到医院，郑云龙大脑已经被疼痛侵占，迷迷糊糊地睁着眼失了焦，软软的唇只会喊：“嘎…嘎子……要生了……”

“大龙不怕，咱们打无痛的，我都问过了，别担心，一定会很顺利的。”

然而阿总的flag好像常立常倒，百试不爽。

医生给郑云龙做了检查，一脸凝重地告诉两人：“胎位不正，俩孩子都头朝上坐着呢。”

郑云龙当时就炸了：“怎么就坐着了？她们不准备出来呀？那我还生不生得出来啊？”他泪汪汪地躲进阿总怀里，“嘎子我说会难产吧！孩子真他妈难生啊！”

阿云嘎也慌了：“医生啊…不管花多少钱都可以，你看看还有什么办法救救我的孩子？”两个人的大手紧紧握在一起。

医生莫名其妙地看着他们：“胎位不正对您有什么影响吗？您有产道吗？正不正的不都得剖吗？”顺便嫌弃地看一眼俩傻子。

“害。”郑云龙被嫌弃了还挺乐，反正是打了麻药剖一刀，那还怕啥呀？躺在备产室里抖抖脚，等着阿云嘎买来下午茶给他补充体力。

没想到阿云嘎刚走，他肚子又来一阵痛，他深刻怀疑那两个闺女四条腿轮流在踹他的肚皮，蹬自行车似的，擎着大旗高喊：“我们要出去！！！”

郑云龙捧着肚子在床上打滚，龙哥这辈子没怂过，打架受伤的痛也吃不过少，但此时此刻的阵痛真是要了他的命，好像有人在拿螺丝刀钻他的前列腺。如果求饶有用，他现在就让阿云嘎给俩闺女跪下！

阿云嘎拎着咖啡蛋糕回到vip病房的时候，龙哥已经痛到就差昏厥，侧身躺着被子绞在怀里，整个人抱成个球，眼角淌着的也不知是泪还是汗了。

这时候高杨和黄子也来了，三个男人围着个阵痛的孕夫忙得团团转。

阿云嘎紧张兮兮地拿来热毛巾，想给郑云龙擦擦脸，螺丝刀突然换成了冲击钻，“哒哒哒哒”一阵狂轰滥炸，郑云龙像在巨浪里翻滚的咸鱼，扯着嗓子骂：“阿云嘎我草你…啊——”

夜幕降临，郑云龙被推进了手术室，阿云嘎一路陪在边上，温暖干燥的掌心给他攥着，是无边疼痛里的一根救命稻草。阿总平时人狠话不多，可面对即将分娩的郑云龙哆哆嗦嗦说了很多鼓励他的话，直到两人被迫分离，郑云龙进了麻醉室，阿云嘎才安静下来。

高杨发现阿总呆呆地站在麻醉室门口，偷偷抹去了眼泪。

郑云龙在病床上晕晕乎乎看着肚子上面的无影灯，耳边远远地传来麻醉师的话：“郑先生，不用担心，这是个很简单的手术。”他木木地点点头，又听那姑娘说，“23岁？这么年轻就要有两个孩子了，您很喜欢孩子吗？”

针已经扎进脊椎里，这样的痛已可忽略不计。郑云龙闭上眼睛，想起了做过的那个梦，想到了梦里的多云，他点了点头，是啊，我很喜欢孩子……

当郑云龙再醒来的时候，蔡蔡和马佳也来了，病房里热闹得可以直接开party，蔡蔡那黄金男高音一声吆喝：“双喜临门！好事成双！”医院住院部都要抖三抖。

马佳也把脸凑过来：“大龙，牛逼啊！一次驮俩，还是龙凤胎，阿云嘎怎么能捡到你这个宝啊！”

郑云龙顿时从梦中醒来：“龙凤胎？！”

郑云龙一直坚定地认为自己会生俩女儿一起祸祸阿云嘎，没想到护士和嘎子分别抱来了一儿一女，儿子的嘴唇像极了阿云嘎，唇珠微凸唇峰分明，不知道以后会不会长出一对儿兔牙。女儿就更像他一些，平直的眉毛肉乎乎的脸蛋。

他低头在暖烘烘的襁褓里亲了亲两个孩子，再抬头时，阿云嘎的吻落在了他的唇上：“真是好不容易啊大龙，谢谢你。”

郑云龙第一次抱孩子，选择的是女儿郑小云，那软乎乎的糯米团子被他小心翼翼地拱在怀里，两双极相似的大眼睛惊异地看着对方，互相认识认识，感觉十分不错：“mua～小宝贝！”小云“咯咯”笑个不停，俩酒窝深深地嵌着，萌化了龙的心。

儿子郑多多就没这待遇了，老被郑云龙嫌弃屎尿多，有的时候脏尿布撕下来新的一片还没包上去呢，又尿了。郑云龙给外婆打电话的时候抱怨这事儿，没想到外婆来了一句：“龙龙啊，你小时候也是这德行啊！”阿云嘎听在边上笑到撅过去，被郑云龙一个泰山压顶钉在沙发上喘不上气来，才停下笑声。

等两个孩子满了一岁，阿爸和郑爹一人胸前绑一个坐袋便能带着他们出去玩，两个高大帅哥十指交扣带着龙凤胎出街，这场面别提有多拉风了。

再后来，阿云嘎投资了一部国外引进的音乐剧，叫《变身怪医》让郑云龙演，郑云龙一开始不愿意靠他再就业，但阿总后来跟他订了份合同，如果票房最终没有能够让投资方保本，阿总就会撤资。郑云龙觉得这样很公平，于是二话不说签了合同进组投入排练，却不知那份合同转眼就进了高杨的碎纸机。

未来的几十年里，阿总都会坐在剧院最佳观影位，看着爱人演绎舞台上的生死悲欢，然后拉着他的手，回家一起做顿晚饭吃。

无论今天剧院里是寂寥无人，还是座无虚席，他都在，他们的生活就这样一直走下去。

彩个蛋：

郑多多的智商大概是爹跟爸的总和，三四岁的时候就能帮妹妹挑裙子配草帽，给她喂饭倒水，稍大一点高杨教他百位加减一下子就能学会，聪明又冷静，实在是老云家的一块瑰宝。

高杨习惯性地把多多抱到膝盖上：“明天你就要上幼儿园去了，紧张吗？”

“不紧张。”多多想起昨天睡前阿爸给他讲他与阿爹的故事，于是伸出小手捧住高杨的脸，“高叔叔，他俩的结婚证到底在哪里？”

高杨戳了戳他的额头，人小鬼大：“一直在我这儿。”

“不还给他们吗？”

“他们不需要一张纸来证明他们的关系。”

郑多多想了想两个完蛋爸爸的日常，点点头：“也是。”

这时，黄子给小云洗好了澡，抱着她回房间准备让俩孩子睡觉了。多多那一双阿式深眸望向黄子：“那你俩打算什么时候领证？”

End  
感谢一个月的陪伴，我们下个故事见！


End file.
